Harry Potter and the Blacks Year 1
by Randomly Wise
Summary: Harry had grown up with Sirius and his children, Becca and Luke. But as they enter into Hogwarts, things start to go a little wierd. Along with new friends there comes old enemies. Join Harry and friends on their jouney to school.
1. Of Flashbacks and Introductions

The Worst Summer of Her Life

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: First Year**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and some of the stuff you dont.**

**A/N: This follows the basis of the books and movies but not still has its on side stories.**

**Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Becca/Ron**

**There was a man who had longish black hair that was sitting around a table with another man who also had black hair but it was short and extremely untidy.**

"**I'm telling you, James, our kids are powerful. Harry will be doing wandless magic before you and Lily figure it out." The first one said, with brown eyes that shined with laughter. **

"**Are you kidding? With Lily's smarts she'll figure out he can do it before he does. So, Sirius, how's it going with Sam?" James asked, he had hazel eyes that shined with mischief that didn't surprise anyone.**

"**Great, since she had Lucas and Becca we've been getting along better." Sirius said, James laughed as Sirius turned to face his wife.**

"**I have a feeling we wont be getting along that well anymore." She said with a smile, she had long blonde hair and light blue eyes that sparkle. She entered with a woman that had long flowing red hair and green eyes. They sat down next to their husbands. They all laughed.**

"**I personally cant wait to see those kids grow up and go to Hogwarts." James said, his wife shot him a look. "I mean, I cant wait to see if our kids'll be like us." **

"**You better hope not." Lily said earning laughs from the others.**

"**We have no hope, Lucas and Becca have pranksters as both their parents." Sirius said, James laughed again, then they stopped when they heard their front door open. James and Sirius looked at each other and nodded.**

"**Lily, you and Sam go get the kids and get out of here. I don't care what you hear down here, get the kids somewhere safe. We'll find you." James said, the men kissed their wives and they went upstairs.**

"**You ready, Prongs?" Sirius asked, James looked at him and smirked. He whipped out his wand and stood beside Sirius.**

"**Always, Padfoot." James said as Sirius pulled out his wand.**

**Sirius woke up, the house he was in was trashed. He saw everything that had once been in the home in shreds. Then his eyes fell on a body. The body of his best friend. He ran over and knelt by the body.**

"**James! Get up!" Sirius yelled at the body, unaware of the tears coming down his face. He looked around again and his eyes fell on another body, he went to the body of Peter Pettigrew. He quickly said a spell to bind him and one that kept him unconscious. He raced up stairs but stopped halfway up. There laying at the top of the stairs was his wife, Sam. He moved around her body and he felt his heart break. Just as he stepped into the baby's room, he heard three cries. He saw Lily laying motionless on the floor right in front of the babies. He walked up to them and pulled them into his arms, he made sure he covered their eyes until they got out of the house.**

"**Sirius!" A wizard yelled making his way over to him.**

"**Peter Pettigrew, he's inside. It was him." Sirius said and the wizard went inside, he levitated Peter out and gave a sad nod to Sirius. Another wizard walked up to Sirius, he had a long beard that was gray and half-moon spectacles.**

"**Sirius, I'm very sorry for your losses. If you hand over Harry, I can take him to his new home." The wizard said and held his arms out to take the boy.**

"**No, Dumbledore, Lily and James named me as Harry's godfather. I'll take him with me." Sirius said and disappeared with the babies.**

**He was at his manor and a house-elf popped up. He smiled kindly and it gave, what it thought, a smile back.**

"**Hello Reck, can you please make up the nursery?" Sirius asked, it nodded.**

"**Will Master James and Mistresses Lily and Sam be joining us?" Reck asked, Sirius took a deep breath.**

"**James, Lily and Sam are gone. Voldemort took all of them. The only good thing was that young Harry here killed him." Sirius said, Harry looked up and smiled. Sirius noticed a scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead.**

**10 Years Later**

**A young boy sat up in his bed, he looked around at his room. He saw the television he had forgotten to turn off still on, he saw his clothes from yesterday on the floor. Then his eyes moved to his wall, this was called the wall of memories, because of all the pictures on it. He found one with a man who looked a lot like him and a woman with long red hair holding a baby in her arms.**

"**Mum, Dad, how I miss you." The boy said softly, he turned as his door opened. A girl his age who had dark blonde hair walked in and moved over to him.**

"**Happy Birthday, Harry." The girl whispered, he smiled then turned back to the pictures. He found one of three kids.**

"**Remember when we did that?" The boy, Harry, asked pointing to the picture. One of the boys had bright pink hair and a scowl on his face. The girl laughed.**

"**Still waiting for Luke to pay us back." The girl said, Harry sighed as his eyes fell on another picture. It was of four adults sitting around a table laughing. The red haired woman and the dark haired man were there, along with a woman with blonde hair and a man with black hair.**

"**I miss them, I mean I know I've never known my mum and dad or Aunt Sam but I miss them." Harry said, his black hair very untidy, he looked over at the clock that read nine o'clock.**

"**Harry, do you ever have weird dreams about them?" The girl asked, Harry turned to her and smiled.**

"**All the time. Do you think Uncle Sirius will take us shopping for our Hogwarts stuff today?" Harry asked, the girl smiled and nodded.**

"**Of course, we don't have that long until we go. I know dad's gunna be sad seeing us off, I really hate to leave him alone. It'll be the first time since…" She trailed off, Harry wrapped his arm around her.**

"**Don't worry about it, Beccs. Lets go to breakfast." Harry said, he kept an arm around her as they walked out of the room, only to bump into another boy.**

"**Watch it!" The boy said, he had short dark blonde hair that was spiked and ice blue eyes. "Sorry, didn't get much sleep last night." He explain and accompanied them to the kitchen. They all sat down and looked to the man reading the paper.**

"**Happy Birthday, Harry." He said and slid a bowl of cereal to Harry. Harry looked from the bowl of cereal to his godfather.**

"**Happy birthday!" A boy with blonde hair slicked back yelled as he came through the front door with his mother.**

"**Cousin Draco!" Becca said as she went over to help with the coats. "Hello Aunt Cissy." When they re-entered the kitchen, the bowl of cereal blew up in Harry's face. Luke laughed at Harry, as did the others. After breakfast and presents, the four kids got together in Harry's room.**

"**Okay, Beccs will go and ask dad, along with Harry, if we can go to Diagon Ally." Luke said, everyone nodded in agreement except Becca.**

"**Why me and Harry?" She asked, her warm brown eyes sparkling with curiosity. Draco smirked, he and Luke could plan almost anything.**

"**You, because dad cant say no to his princess and Harry, just in case he does, Harry can say stuff about how its his birthday." Luke said, Becca nodded.**

"**Plus, me and Luke will come as back up." Draco said puffing out his chest, he got a small laugh out of the group. Draco and Luke walked out of the room, Harry moved back to the pictures. Becca moved over to him. Although, all of them were inseparable, they had their sides. Harry and Becca were the closest, mostly because they understood each other, Becca was always by Harry's side and vice-versa. They calmed each other down and comforted one another, while Draco and Luke laugh off their problems.**

"**Dad sometimes tells me I'm a lot like my mum. He also says you look a lot like uncle James except…" Becca started.**

"**Except I have my mother's eyes." Harry interrupted her, he looked at her with a smile.**

"**Harry, can you promise me no matter what houses we end up in, we'll still be like this?" Becca asked, Harry noticed she started to tear up. She had been worried about this ever since she got her letter.**

"**Of course, Beccs. Same goes for Draco and Luke, even though we both know they'll end up in Slytherin." Harry said, she smiled at him, they had a bet going Luke and Draco would end up in Slytherin, Becca would end up in Ravenclaw, like her mum, and Harry would be in Gryffindor.**

"**You're more of a brother to me than Luke is." Becca said, Harry smiled.**

"**That's because he's your twin, and I'm your cousin. But when it comes down to it, you'll have me, Luke and Draco standing beside you." Harry said and pulled her into a hug.**

"**Stop making promises for me, Scar-head." Luke said with a smile, Draco was beside him with an identical look, though they all knew what he said was true.**


	2. Of Train Rides and Sorting

The Worst Summer of Her Life

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: First Year**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize nad some of the stuff you dont**

**September first came faster than anyone expected, it was nine-thirty when Becca came to Harry's room. Everyone was still asleep because they didn't need to wake up until ten. She climbed into Harry's bed and woke him up.**

"**What's up Beccs?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses. She would always go to Harry if she had a nightmare, got scared or was upset.**

"**I heard dad crying in his room last night. Maybe I shouldn't go, maybe I should stay here with dad." Becca said, Harry sat up and put a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Beccs, Sirius will be fine. And you've been looking forward to Hogwarts, I'll drag you if I have to. Plus, Sirius would be hurt if he thought he was the reason why his princess wasn't following her dreams." Harry said, he wiped away a couple of her stray tears and smiled.**

"**You're right. Are you all packed?" She asked, almost jumping in anticipation. Harry laughed at her.**

"**Yes, remember, you beat me, Luke and Draco into doing all our packing last night." Harry said, she smiled and hopped off his bed.**

"**Might as well use all the hot water while the boys are still sleeping." Becca said and Harry laughed as she headed out.**

"**She's a bloody genius." Harry said as he rolled out of bed still smiling at his cousin's evil plan.**

**Soon they said their sad goodbyes to Sirius and Draco's mum and boarded the train. They found an empty compartment and sat down, Harry and Becca on one side and Draco and Luke on the other. **

"**I guess this is goodbye." Draco said, they had to pretend to hate each other at school because of Draco's father and they said that Luke should be on his side.**

"**And don't be too mean." Becca said, the boys smiled at her.**

"**I'll still step in if I think someone's messing with you." Luke said and pulled his sister into a hug.**

"**Same here. But we'll meet in secret to update each other and stuff." Draco said and pulled Becca into a hug.**

"**Have fun." Harry said as they left. Harry and Becca began talking when the door slid open to reveal a small red-headed boy.**

"**Do you mind if I sit in here? All the other compartments are full." He asked, Harry looked at Beccs then turned back to the boy**

"**Yeah, sure." Harry said, the boy sat next to the window on the side opposite Harry and Becca. "Is it your first year too?" The boy looked at Harry.**

"**Yeah, but my brother's came here. Three of them already do, I'm Ron Weasley." The red head said, Harry shook his hand.**

"**Harry Potter." Harry said, the boy's mouth dropped open.**

"**Wow, wait 'til Fred and George hear about me meeting Harry Potter before them." Ron said, Harry rolled his eyes.**

"**I'm Becca Black, Harry's cousin. Though I don't expect as much awe at my name." Becca said, Ron looked at her with wide eyes, Harry smiled and covered up a laugh.**

"**N-nice to meet you." Ron said, Harry turned and looked at Becca.**

"**Sorry about her, she hates it when people judge me by my name." Harry said and Ron quickly nodded. It was quiet for a couple minutes, then the door slid open. This time revealing a bushy brown haired girl with beautiful chocolate brown eyes, Harry looked at the girl and felt something weird in the pit of his stomach. **

"**Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost it." She asked, Harry smiled at her. She looked around at them.**

"**No, if we'd seen a toad we would've thrown it out a window." Ron said, the girl shifted her eyes to Ron.**

"**And you'd find it funny if you'd lost your rat and I tossed it out the window?" She said, noting the horror on his face and nodded. "I thought not. Thanks anyway." She was about to go when Harry stood up.**

"**I'll help you look." Harry offered, Becca noticed the soft tone he used with this girl and how she lit up his eyes. She looked out at the corridor and smiled.**

"**Never mind, they've found him. Thanks though, I'm Hermione Granger." She said and extended her hand, Harry looked at it then shook her hand.**

"**Harry Potter." He said and to his relief the girl said nothing more, she just smiled knowingly.**

"**Nice to meet you, Harry. I hope we'll see a lot of each other this year. By the way, you might want to get into your robes, we'll be arriving soon." She said and with a smile she walked off, Harry shut the door and fell back onto his seat.**

"**Hermione Granger, eh?" Becca asked, Harry shook his head.**

**They had finally got to Hogwarts, it was better than any of them had imagined. They rode on boats over, the boat held six people so in Harry's boat there was Becca, Luke, Draco, Ron and Hermione. Becca sat with Hermione at the back of the boat talking in low voices. Luke and Draco admired the castle, while Ron was talking to Harry but Harry was only half-listening. He kept glancing back at Hermione. **

**When they got to the Great Hall, they met an older woman with gray hair that was tied back into a tight bun.**

"**Before you join your classmates, you must be sorted into houses. Your house will be like your family whilst at Hogwarts. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Follow me please." She said and led them into the hall, Harry hadn't paid attention to anything until he heard Luke's name. "Lucas Black." Luke made his way up to the stool, McGonagall put the hat on his head.**

"**Slytherin!" The hat yelled, Luke smirked at Draco, Becca and Harry then made his way over to the Slytherin table.**

"**Rebecca Black." Becca took a deep breath, Harry put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him. She sat on the stool nervously.**

"**Gryffindor!" The hat yelled, she smiled at Harry then made her way over to the Gryffindor table.**

"**Hermione Granger." Hermione took a deep breath and said something to herself as she made her way up.**

"**Mental that one." Ron said to Harry.**

"**Shut up Ron." Harry shot back, Ron muttered a sorry. **

"**Gryffindor!" The hat yelled and a sigh of relief could be heard by Hermione, she went over and sat next to Becca. A couple other names were called and sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.**

"**Draco Malfoy." Draco and Harry exchanged looks, then Draco went up to the hat. Before it was all the way on his head it shouted out, "Slytherin." Draco smirked at Harry and made his way over to Luke. Some more names were called and sorted. "Harry Potter." The hall went silent, Harry stepped up.**

"**Is there a problem?" He heard Becca say, he smiled and sat down.**

"**Gryffindor!" The hat yelled, he made his way over to the cheering Gryffindor table and sat across from Becca and Hermione.**

"**Its like they never heard of you!" Becca said angrily, Harry laughed at her.**

"**We're gunna win the house cup this year with Potter!" He heard someone yell followed by some other cheers. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled, she smiled back then they looked away but Becca noticed. More names of people Harry didn't know were called and he found himself looking at Hermione more than paying attention to the sorting until he heard a familiar name.**

"**Ronald Weasley." Ron walked up and sat on the stool.**

"**Another Weasley, I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!" The hat said and Ron smiled as he moved over to sit next to Harry.**

"**Good going Ron!" One boy said, he was two years older then Harry and had the same hair as Ron. Harry also noticed he had a twin.**

"**Oh, Harry, this is Fred and that's George. They're my brothers, well two of them any way. Fred, George, this is Harry Potter and Becca Black. We met on the train." Ron said and the twins smiled at them. Becca noticed how Hermione looked down at her food when she noticed Ron didn't say anything about her. Harry was trapped in a conversation with the Weasleys so Becca turned to Hermione.**

"**We haven't met properly. I'm Becca Black, Harry's cousin." Becca said and extended her hand to Hermione. Hermione looked up startled, then took Becca's hand.**

"**Hermione Granger." She said and shook her hand. Becca smiled at her which Hermione returned.**


	3. Of First Days and Hagrid's

The Worst Summer of Her Life

**The next morning, Becca walked down the stairs to the common room when she saw Hermione heading for the portrait.**

"**Hey Hermione, wait." Becca called out, Hermione turned, startled, but went over to Becca.**

"**Hey Becca." Hermione said quietly. Harry and Ron came down the stairs laughing at something.**

"**Hello girls, do you mind if we join you?" Harry asked with a smile. Becca looked at Ron.**

"**Of course we don't mind if you join us, its Weasley we don't want." Becca said, Hermione looked at Becca incredulously, Ron's jaw dropped to the floor and Harry looked from Ron to Becca.**

"**What'd I do?" Ron asked, Becca turned to Hermione then went back to Ron.**

"**You insulted Hermione, my friend, twice." Becca said, Hermione grabbed her arm. Becca turned to her.**

"**I'm your friend?" Hermione asked quietly, Becca smiled.**

"**Of course, well if you want to be." Becca said and Hermione nodded, Becca turned back to the boys.**

"**When did I have time to insult her?" Ron asked, Becca rolled her eyes. Harry just stood back.**

"**Once on the train, trying to impress us no doubt. Then again at the feast, you introduced me and Harry but you left out Hermione, who you also met on the train and who was sitting right there." Becca said, Ron looked at Hermione. He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye-contact with everyone.**

"**Look, Hermione, I'm really sorry about that. I was trying to impress Harry on the train and I guess I didn't notice you at the feast." Ron said, Hermione gave him a small smile.**

"**Good, now that that's over with, I'm starving." Harry said and they walked out together. Harry saw two blond boys in matching uniforms and pulled Becca up with him.**

"**Harry…" Becca started but Harry pointed towards Luke and Draco.**

"**Beccs we have to take a picture, Malfoy and Black wearing the same outfits." Harry said loud enough for the boys to hear.**

"**Funny Potter, you're not getting anywhere near me with a camera." Draco said as Harry and Becca smiled. They were at the entrance of the Great Hall. A blond slytherin boy, another first year, pushed past Becca to get in, only to find himself pinned to a wall with Luke's hand at his throat.**

"**Touch my sister again, you'll die." Luke said, the boy nodded and Luke let him down. He ran into the Great Hall, Luke straightened his robes. Ron looked equally scared and backed away from Becca, right into Hermione. He knocked her to the floor, Becca turned and pushed Ron. She helped Hermione up.**

"**Watch where you're going!" Becca yelled, she pulled Hermione into the hall. Luke and Draco nodded to each other.**

"**Ron, you might not want to mess with Hermione. Once Becca makes a friend, she'll do anything to protect her, one thing Becca values more than anything is loyalty. And you don't want to tempt the temper of Becca." Harry said and helped Ron up. Ron took a deep breath, and they walked into the hall. Everything went silent when they saw the two Slytherins being nice to two Gryffindors.**

"**Next time watch where you're going Potter." Luke said, Ron nodded.**

"**Why don't you?" Harry asked and the three boys wanted to laugh but just glared at each other while Ron looked scared. Soon they split up, Harry and Ron sat across from Becca and Hermione.**

"**Really? Your dad's an anamagi?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes soaked in everything Becca was saying.**

"**Yeah, but we have to keep it a secret because he's not a registered one. He turns into a black dog, he's really beautiful. He says when we're old enough we could become ones too." Becca said and Hermione smiled.**

"**Talking about Sirius already?" Harry asked as he started eating. Then the owls came in, Harry spotted his and Becca's owls right away. His was snowy white, he named her Hedwig, and hers was a black, almost purple owl, she named him Paddy after Sirius' nickname. They each got a letter, he looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco and Luke got some too. **

"**I bet he's missing us." Becca said as she read her letter, Harry smiled as he read his.**

"**Good old Sirius, told me to watch out for Snape." Harry said and Hermione pointed behind him, Harry turned around and came face-to-face with a tall, pale, greasy haired man.**

"**Mr. Potter, your presence is required in Dumbledore's office. You too Miss Black." Snape said and turned away. **

"**Was it something I said?" Harry asked, getting a small laugh from Hermione. He smiled sweetly at her, which no one noticed but Becca.**

"**Lets go Potter, Hermione save me a seat in Transfiguration." Becca said, Hermione nodded.**

"**Don't worry, I'll save you one too." Ron said, Harry nodded before he got dragged out of the Great Hall.**

"**So, what'd you think of Hermione?" Becca asked quietly as they followed Snape.**

"**She's cool." Harry said keeping his eyes in front of him, truth was he liked her, a lot. Becca smiled.**

"**Sure she is. I think she might like you." Becca said, Harry tripped on his own feet and fell to the floor. Becca doubled over laughing, Snape turned around.**

"**Potter, quit fooling around. I haven't the time for this." Snape said, Becca, still laughing, helped Harry up and they continued following him. They got to a statue and Becca was about to say something but Snape cut her off. "Lemon Drops." The statue moved and Snape motioned for them to get on the stairs, so they did.**

"**Dad said to make sure that we only talk about school things. I cant believe he would try and take you away from us." Becca said, Harry smiled and knocked on the door. They walked in and sat on the chairs.**

"**Mr. Potter, Miss Black, thank you for coming up." Dumbledore said with a smile, Becca looked around the room than her eyes landed on a phoenix.**

"**Wow, is that a phoenix?" Becca asked moving over to the bird.**

"**Yes, his name is Fawkes. Lovely bird." Dumbledore said, Becca nodded but continued to look at the bird.**

"**Sorry if I'm being a bit rude, sir, but what exactly did you want? I mean, me and Becca couldn't have got in trouble already." Harry said, keeping one eye on Becca and the other on the Professor. **

"**Very true, how are things going at home, Harry?" He asked, Becca moved back to Harry.**

"**Fantastic, but if you have no school-related issues with us, we have a class to attend." Harry said and Becca grabbed onto his arm when Dumbledore stood up.**

"**Very well, be on your way." Dumbledore said, Harry looked him over once more than walked out with Becca.**

**They walked into Transfiguration with only ten minutes left of the class. Harry sat next to Ron and Becca sat at the table in front of them with Hermione. Harry found his eyes wondering to Hermione throughout most of that ten minutes.**

"**Harry!" Becca hissed at him, it was nothing more than a whisper as McGonagall had asked him a question and he was just looking at Hermione. She quickly looked at Luke and he motioned to hit him by hitting Draco.**

"**Stop doing that!" Draco yelled turning everyone's attention to them. Becca hit Harry upside the head, he shook his head then looked at Becca.**

"**Stop staring at people and listen to the teacher." Becca said, Ron was laughing quietly at Harry and Hermione just turned around.**

"**Cat." Hermione said, Harry looked at her confused. "The answer, she can turn into a cat." Harry nodded understandingly.**

"**Right, thanks." Harry said, she smiled at him than turned back around.**

"**Now, Mr. Potter, what animal can I turn into?" McGonagall asked, Harry looked at her. Becca turned to Hermione.**

"**A cat." Harry said, McGonagall raised her eyebrows and looked from Harry to Hermione with a smile.**

"**Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, please stay behind so I can have a word after class." She said, they both nodded. Harry threw his head on the table, Ron shook his head.**

"**Wait 'til Dad hears who got in trouble first." Becca said quietly, Harry's head snapped up.**

"**She didn't say we were in trouble, she just wanted a word." Harry said, Ron leaned forward to join their conversation.**

"**Plus Hermione is staying too, he cant be in trouble." Ron said, Hermione whipped around in her seat.**

"**And how would you know that? You don't know me at all." Hermione said, Becca looked impressed.**

"**I know you answered every question she asked, even if she didn't ask you." Ron shot back.**

"**And what exactly are you implying?" Hermione asked, Ron took a deep breath then looked over at Becca.**

"**Never mind." Ron said, Hermione turned around. Harry could see the hurt in her eyes, although you cant see it any where else, her eyes give it away. Everyone got up to leave and Harry moved to sit next to Hermione.**

"**I'm sorry about Ron, he can be a bit slow sometimes." Harry said with a soft smile, she nodded.**

"**No problem, I'm used to it." Hermione said with a sad smile. Harry looked confused.**

"**What do you mean you're used to it? Its barely been the first day of school." Harry asked, Hermione looked down at her hands.**

"**I didn't mean here." Hermione said quietly, Harry was about to say something.**

"**Now, I know Mr. Potter wasn't here when I transformed at the beginning of the class, so that brings up the question of how he knew?" McGonagall asked, Harry looked around.**

"**Lucky guess?" Harry said with a weak smile, Hermione looked at him.**

"**Nice try, Mr. Potter. Miss Granger, I do expect more from you though." McGonagall said and Hermione looked down again.**

"**Yes, m'am. I'm sorry, I just didn't want Harry to look stupid." Hermione said quietly, McGonagall gave a small smile.**

"**Off you go, Miss Black is waiting." She said and they both got up, Hermione dropped a book and Harry bent down to get it. Their fingers brushed as he handed it to her.**

"**Thanks." Hermione said and stuffed it into her bag. They walked out the door and met up with Becca and Ron.**

"**What's next?" Harry asked, Becca looked in between them with narrowed eyes.**

"**Potions." Becca said and they continued to walk, Becca pulled Hermione back so they were behind the boys. "So, what do you think of Harry?" Hermione smiled.**

"**He's cool." Hermione said and Becca gave a small laugh.**

"**Sure he is. I think he likes you." Becca said, Hermione tripped over her feet and her bag flew away from her. Ron turned around and laughed and Harry went to get the bag. Becca helped her up. "Sorry." Hermione sighed and took her bag from Harry.**

"**Don't worry, I trip over my feet too." Harry said, she gave him a soft smile then they continued on their way. Becca shook her head and laughed to herself.**

**The four friends fell into seats in the Gryffindor Common Room, exhausted. Harry and Hermione were on the couch and Becca and Ron were on the chairs.**

"**God that was tiring." Ron said as he threw his bag on the floor.**

"**Yeah, I wonder how everyone else is taking it." Becca asked, Ron closed his eyes. Hermione sighed.**

"**I just cant believe Snape gave us homework on the first day. I mean sure he hates me but he could have left everyone else out of it." Harry said, he looked over at the portrait and saw a swarm of people looking at the notice board. "Looks like something big is going on." Becca sighed and stood up, she made her way over there.**

"**Out of the way! Harry Potter's cousin coming through." Becca yelled, making the other three laugh. But, amazingly enough, it worked. She slammed herself back into her seat and smiled wickedly. "Flying lessons." Hermione visibly paled, while the two boys were almost jumping with excitement.**

"**I'm just gunna go do this essay. See you all at dinner." Hermione said quickly and ran off.**

"**So, Becca, what was your favorite class?" Harry asked bringing his legs up where Hermione was sitting.**

"**Charms, and don't tell me, Ron's is History of magic and yours is potions and Hermione's is Transfiguration." Becca said with a smile. "Hey Hedwig." Hedwig flew over to Harry and handed him a note, he found some food left over on the table and handed it to her. She flew away not taking the candy.**

"**Why didn't she take the candy?" Harry asked and threw it to Ron. Ron ate it and his tongue started growing, and it wouldn't stop. Fred and George came over laughing.**

"**Hello there brother, I'm glad you ate that instead of Becca." Fred said and smiled at Becca who stuck her tongue out to him. The four of them laughed at Ron and no one noticed Hermione was sitting by herself in the girls dormitories.**

**Soon it was dinner, Becca was waiting for Hermione and the boys had already gone. She finally got fed up and walked into the girls dormitory.**

"**Aren't you coming to dinner?" Becca asked, Hermione looked up from her essay.**

"**Yeah, sorry." Hermione said and they walked out together. Before they got into the doors, a group of Slytherins came up.**

"**Excuse me, royalty before filth." The leader, Pansy Parkinson, said and Becca moved out of the way.**

"**You mean age before beauty." Becca said, Pansy spun around to face them. Hermione looked down while Becca looked at Pansy. But Pansy was pushed into the Great Hall by her group. They sat at their usual spots, Hermione next to Becca and across from Harry and Ron.**

"**Nice to see you waited for us." Hermione said quietly, Harry looked from his plate to her.**

"**Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Harry said, Hermione and Becca laughed at him.**

**Pansy sat at the Slytherin table next to Draco and Luke. Draco noticed she was glaring at the brown haired girl, Hermione, and Becca.**

"**Stop staring." He said and grabbed a roll. She turned to him confused.**

"**What do you mean?" Pansy asked, Draco swallowed his food then turned to her. She was obviously waiting for something.**

"**Becca is no one you want to cross. Believe me she has many people who look out for her and that also means you leave that Granger girl alone too." Draco said, Pansy scoffed and continued glaring at the two Gryffindors.**

"**I'm not afraid of Potter or Weasley." Pansy said, Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.**

"**Are you scared of me? If not Luke?" Draco asked, he had a fire in his almost silver eyes. Pansy was definitely afraid of Luke and Draco. Pansy sighed and went back to her food.**

**The four Gryffindors were oblivious to the conversation and were laughing at Pansy and Becca's little battle of wits.**

"**Harry, who sent you that note back in the common room?" Becca asked as she ate.**

"**Hagrid, he wanted to meet us. Sirius said he was cool but we should watch out 'cause he is very loyal to Dumbledore." Harry replied between mouthfuls, Ron was to busy eating to talk and would only open his mouth to shove more food in. Becca looked at Hermione's food, which she had barely touched.**

"**Hermione, are you okay?" Becca asked laying a hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up and smiled at Becca.**

"**Yeah, just worried about the whole flying thing." Hermione said and dropped her fork.**

"**Afraid of heights?" Becca asked, Hermione nodded. "No problem, Luke is too. We should try and get you two out of it." She stood up.**

"**Wait where are you going?" Hermione asked, Harry watched it all but didn't say anything.**

"**To talk to Luke. I'll get him to come over here and we'll talk to McGonagall." Becca said and walked over to the Slytherin table, who all stopped talking to look at her. "What? Am I not allowed over here?" She made her way over to Luke and sat down.**

"**Becca." Luke said and turned to her.**

"**Well, you know how both our houses have flying lessons tomorrow?" Becca asked, he nodded. "I know you're afraid of heights and a friend of mine is too. So I thought we could talk to someone and get you out of it." Luke nodded. They both stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, who stopped talking.**

"**Do you have a problem?" Luke asked, he scared everyone.**

"**Come on Hermione. Oh, Luke my brother, Hermione my friend." Becca said causing both to smile. They walked up to the teachers table and stopped at McGonagall.**

"**Miss Black, Miss Granger, Mr. Black, to what do I owe this pleasure?" McGonagall asked, Luke looked from Becca to the professor.**

"**Professor, since Hermione and Luke are both afraid of heights, we were wondering if they could do something else instead?" Becca said confidently, McGonagall looked from Hermione, to Luke to Becca.**

"**Report to the library, at the time. I will check to make sure you are there." She said and the three walked away.**

"**See you Friday than." Luke said to Hermione who nodded and smiled. "Becca you've out done yourself once again." Becca smiled sweetly then he left to talk to Draco.**

"**Thanks Becca." Hermione said and Becca waved it off.**

"**So, when are we to visit Hagrid?" Becca asked, Harry looked at the note then back at Becca and smiled.**

"**After dinner. Do you both want to come as well?" Harry asked, Ron nodded and he looked at Hermione.**

"**Sure. I would've thought you would bring Lucas?" She asked, Becca laughed at the sound of her brother's full name.**

"**You're much better company." Harry said with a smile, Hermione ducked her head to avoid everyone see her blush.**

"**Nice going Potter, make her blush to death." Becca said as Ron joined in on her laughing. The other Gryffindors looked at the four like they're crazy. The four walked out of the hall not to long after that and over to Hagrid's. Becca knocked on the door but jumped back when she heard barking, Harry laughed at her. "Shut it Potter." The door opened.**

"**Hello there, you must be Harry." Hagrid said, Harry straightened himself up. Hagrid invited them in. Fang, a huge black dog, jumped up and started licking Ron. Harry and Becca laughed. They spent a while talking about classes and friends.**

"**Yeah, Snape has it in for Harry and Becca. But he cant take it out on Becca if Luke or Malfoy's around. Pretty funny actually, Becca'll say something about Snape and Snape'll shout at Harry." Ron said as he and Becca laughed.**

"**Yeah, its funny 'till he does it to you." Harry muttered, Hermione placed a hand on his arm then withdrew it when he looked at her.**

"**Be serious," Hagrid started but realized his mistake when Harry looked at Becca. "Why would Snape have it in for anyone this early into the school year?" Harry shrugged. Hermione jumped off her chair and picked up a newspaper clipping, Becca, Ron and Hagrid went on talking while Harry moved over to see what it was.**

"**Someone broke into Gringotts on the 31****st**** of July, nothing was stolen though. The vault was emptied earlier that day." Hermione said, Harry looked at it.**

"**Hmm, same day as my birthday. Sirius always said Gringotts was impossible to break into to. Weird." Harry said, Hermione sighed and turned to face him.**

"**Harry, have you learned nothing? We're in the Wizarding world now, nothing is how it looks." Hermione said and put down the paper. Harry turned to see Becca looking at them.**

"**Someone broke into Gringotts on my birthday, nothing was stolen though." Harry said, Becca smirked and gave him a look that said I'm-sure-that's-what-you-were-doing.**

"**Well, you best get going now." Hagrid said and pushed them out of the hut. "See you around." He slammed the door shut in their faces.**


	4. Of Seekers and the Circle of Chaos

The Worst Summer of Her Life

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: First Year**

**A/N: To clear up some of the confusion, Harry is still the chosen one. Yes the three of them were in there but the twins' mom died outside the room while Lily stayed to protect them into the room. Plus Harry has the scar. Thanks for your reviews.**

**Friday came faster than anyone expected, Harry and Becca walked Hermione to the library. When they got there they saw Luke waiting for Hermione.**

"**Hey, he's early, that's a first." Becca said, Luke laughed.**

"**Shall we?" Luke asked and extended his hand, Hermione looked back at Harry and Becca then back to Luke.**

"**I see no reason not to." Hermione said and they walked in. Becca sighed and pulled Harry along to their lesson.**

"**So, what do we do?" Luke asked, Hermione dropped his hand and immediately headed for a table full of books. He followed her. "And what may I ask is this?" He sat down next to her. **

"**Just some books I'm reading." She said and sighed.**

"**What's up?" Luke asked, Hermione looked up then back down at her book and found a newspaper. She handed it to him. "Ah, you're wondering what they wanted to steal." Hermione looked at him confused.**

"**How did you know?" Hermione asked, he simply handed her the paper and pointed to her writing that said, 'What did they want to steal?'. Hermione went red.**

"**So, how do you suppose we find that out?" Luke asked, Hermione looked up and smiled at him.**

"**I don't know. I'm glad you've included yourself in this, I'd hate to have to ask." Hermione asked and he smiled at her showing her his perfect pearly white teeth.**

"**Don't be." Luke said and Hermione smiled back at him. Professor McGonagall came up and sat at the table with them.**

"**You two can use this time to do whatever but do not leave the library until class is…" She stopped mid-sentence and looked out the window, Hermione and Luke looked out the window to see Harry. She ran out of the library and Luke picked up a book.**

"**So, you said you found the newspaper clipping at your friend Hagrid's place and after you brought it up, he ushered you guys out?" Luke asked, Hermione nodded. "I think its safe to say that Hagrid knows something. Either who wanted to steal it or what it is."**

**Harry followed the professor until she stopped at the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. She opened it.**

"**Professor Quirrell, may I borrow Wood for a moment?" She asked, then a fifteen year old boy came out. He had short light brown hair and simple blue eyes and he was wearing Gryffindor robes. He ignored Harry completely.**

"**Yes, Professor?" Wood asked, she pulled Harry up to Wood.**

"**Wood, this is Harry Potter, Potter, this is Oliver Wood. He is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." She told Harry before she turned back to Oliver. "Wood, I've found you a seeker!" She all but shouted. What scared Harry the most is that Oliver and the professor both had excitement that was hardly normal.**

**Harry bumped into Ron and Becca first. Becca handed him his bag and he was about to tell them when they bumped into Hermione and Luke.**

"**Sorry." Luke said and helped Hermione up, she was trying to stop laughing and so was Luke.**

"**I'm guessing you made a friend Luke?" Becca asked with a smile, Luke smiled at Hermione then smirked at Becca.**

"**Oh, me and Lucas were talking about the break in at Gringotts and came to a conclusion." Hermione said, the others waited to hear the rest.**

"**Well, Hermione recalled your visit and it all pointed to one thing: Hagrid knows what was in the vault." Luke said, Harry's jaw dropped.**

"**Why didn't we think of that before?" Becca asked hitting herself on the head. "I'm suppose to be the smart twin you know." Luke smiled.**

"**I'm gunna be Gryffindor's new seeker." Harry said, Luke and Ron's jaw dropped. Hermione and Becca smiled.**

"**You're like the youngest seeker in a…" Ron trailed off.**

"**In a century." Harry told the group. "Although first years aren't suppose to play on house teams, they made an exception for me."**

"**Well it is in your blood." Hermione sad nonchalantly. Becca smiled at her.**

"**And how would you know?" Becca asked, Hermione rolled her eyes and led them to a trophy room. She pointed to one in particular.**

"**I walked through here once and saw that, and I made the connection." Hermione said, Luke smiled at her.**

"**Come on, its dinner and I'm starving." Ron said, Harry shook his head.**

"**When are you not?" Harry asked and they made their way out, only to hit a group of Slytherins.**

"**Black, what are you doing?" Malfoy asked, Luke looked at the group of Gryffindors.**

"**What do you think I was doing Malfoy? I was catching up with my sister, my dad said to make sure she wasn't getting into trouble. I tried to tell him as long as she hangs out with Potter trouble will find her." Luke said, he gave a subtle nod to the group than walked off with the Slytherins.**

"**That's weird." Hermione said, everyone turned to her. "Well, he was nice in the library and now he's not so nice." Becca shrugged and Harry waved it off.**

"**Dinner?" Ron asked, the group laughed and they made their way to the Great Hall. They were having a good time until Malfoy and Luke came up behind Harry and Ron.**

"**So, Potter, I heard you're the new Gryffindor seeker?" Malfoy asked, Harry turned around and smirked.**

"**You heard right." Harry replied leaning his back against the table.**

"**Since you think you're are the better wizard, how about a duel?" Malfoy asked, Ron dropped his fork.**

"**Whose your second?" Harry asked, Malfoy looked at his followers than at Luke.**

"**Black. Yours?" He asked, Becca stood up.**

"**Me. Name the place and time." Becca said, Ron looked a bit disappointed he wasn't Harry's second.**

"**Trophy room, midnight." Malfoy said and Harry nodded. The Slytherins went away, Harry turned back around and noticed Hermione frowning at him.**

"**You actually going?" Ron asked with some food coming out of his mouth.**

"**Yeah, just me and Beccs though." Harry said and Ron nodded, Hermione just went back to her food.**

**Harry and Becca were dressed in dark colors and were looking at the clock. They were pretty sure everyone was asleep.**

"**Alright half-eleven, lets go." Becca said, they went out of the portrait unaware of another girl following them quietly. Soon they were in the trophy room, Draco and Luke were waiting there.**

"**So, do you have anything from the Slytherins?" Harry asked, Draco and Luke shook their heads.**

"**When Uncle Sirius said that we'd be facing loads of adventures, I thought he just meant like studies and girls, not finding out what was stolen and who wants it." Draco said, Becca laughed.**

"**I was walking around and I…, overheard, Dumbledore drop the name Flamel. I figured we could ask your friend Hermione." Luke said, he smiled when he said Hermione. "Or I could do it now." They all looked at him like he was crazy. He pointed to her hiding spot, she tried to move but Harry grabbed her arm.**

"**Hello Hermione." Harry said, Hermione smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back.**

"**Now that she knows, she'll have to join us." Becca said with a smile. "What about it? Wanna join our circle of chaos?"**

"**I don't know…" Hermione trailed off.**

"**I know Harry and Luke would love for you to join." Becca said and Hermione looked from Harry to Luke.**

"**Okay. And you're right I have heard the name Flamel, but I cant place it right now." Hermione said and Draco smiled.**

"**I will have to be mean to you in public, just know its nothing personal." Draco said and Hermione nodded.**

"**And I will have to stick up for her in public, just know its nothing personal." Becca said with a smile. Hermione laughed and they said bye to Draco and Luke.**

"**Hermione, if you want, we could meet up in the library and go through some books. There's a table at the back no one goes to." Luke said, Hermione smiled at him. Harry felt angry at Luke for some reason.**

"**See you there." Hermione said and turned to Harry, but her eyes fell on something else. Harry turned to see what it was.**

"**Mrs. Norris." Harry said and grabbed Hermione's hand, Becca following behind they went into a corridor and slammed into a door.**

"**Harry, what floor is this?" Becca asked, she saw Hermione pale.**

"**The third one, the one we aren't suppose to be in!" Hermione hissed at Harry. They heard footsteps nearing.**

"**He's coming!" Harry said and tried the door. "And its locked." Becca pushed him to the side.**

"**Alohormora!" Becca hissed, they went in and waited. Hermione turned around and had her back to the door. She grabbed Harry's arm and was holding on for dear life.**

"**Hermione, what…." He trailed off as he turned around. A three headed dog was looking at each one of them. "Becca, open the door!" Harry yelled, Becca threw open the door, they ran out and Harry slammed it shut. Becca started laughing, Hermione and Harry turned to her.**

"**What a great initiation." Becca said and Harry started laughing too. Hermione wasn't getting it. "I just mean, you did join the circle of chaos, it only makes it funny because the night you join we face a three headed dog." Hermione let out a small laugh. **

**Once they got to the common room, Hermione and Becca were at the girls dormitory about to go in.**

"**Why would anyone in their right minds keep a dog like that locked in a castle full of kids?" Harry asked, Hermione rolled her eyes.**

"**Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked, Becca and Harry shook their heads.**

"**No, we were a little preoccupied with the three heads." Becca said and Hermione smiled.**

"**It was standing on a trap door, its obviously protecting something and I'll bet Ron's next meal that it's the thing that someone is trying to steal. Now, I'm off to bed before you come up with another brilliant plan to get me killed. Night." Hermione said and walked in.**

"**Poor Hermione, she doesn't seem to have a lot of friends." Harry said and stared after her.**

"**Nope, and that's why she probably sticks to the rules and got defensive with Ron in class." Becca said with a smile. "I like her." Harry smiled at her.**

"**Me too. Night Beccs." Harry said and went to the boys dormitories.**


	5. Of Trolls and Breakfast

The Worst Summer of Her Life

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: First Year**

"**The next morning Harry sat next to Hermione and Becca sat across from Hermione and beside Ron.**

"**So, he didn't even show up?" Ron asked disappointingly.**

"**Nope." Harry said but the look on Ron's face said he wasn't going to give up. Hermione must've seen it too because she spoke up.**

"**It was a setup, Becca was telling me about it earlier and she said you guys were almost caught by Filch. Should've just listened to me." Hermione said, Ron believed it, much to Harry's relief.**

"**Well, next time I will." Harry said and Hermione nodded then went back to her food. Becca caught Harry's eye and nodded, then smirked and looked between Harry and Hermione.**

**They entered their Charms classroom. Hermione had been paired up with Ron, Harry was paired with Seamus and was sitting at the table behind Hermione. Becca was paired up with Lavender Brown, much to her disliking and took the table behind Harry. They were learning to use the Levitating Charm properly, but it wasn't as easy as some made it out to be.**

"**You're doing it wrong." Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's wrist. Harry leaned forward.**

"**I'd listen to her if I were you, she is brilliantly smart." Harry said, Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes in annoyance.**

"**Since you're oh-so-brilliant, you do it." Ron said, Hermione glared at him before performing the charm and making it look as easy as breathing.**

"**Look everyone, Miss Granger has done it!" Professor Flitwick praised excitedly, Ron shot a death glare at Hermione and rested his head on his desk angrily. Harry and Becca both had smiles on their faces while performing the charm themselves. Harry was turning back to Seamus when a loud bang came out of his wand, coving his face and some of Harry's with soot.**

"**I think we need another feather, professor." Harry said and Becca gave out a little laugh.**

**The professor let out the class and Harry was walking with Ron, Dean and Seamus. Ron was complaining loudly about the class then he changed the subject to someone.**

"**She's a nightmare!" Ron exclaimed, Harry felt anger raising in him. "I wonder how Becca can stand her." Harry was about to say something when someone pushed by and bumped him on the shoulder. He saw the back of Hermione walking away with her head down.**

"**I wonder how Harry can stand you!" He turned around and saw Becca yelling at Ron, who looked scared. "And you," Becca rounded on Harry. "How can you just stand by and let him insult her again. I should set Luke on all of you!" Becca ran to catch up with Hermione. Harry looked away ashamed.**

"**Why would a Slytherin listen to her?" Seamus asked, only to be pushed to the floor by Luke.**

"**Because I'm her brother." Luke said and Seamus scrambled away with Dean following. Luke glared at Harry then walked away. Ron let out a breath and Harry looked at the way Becca and Hermione left.**

**Everyone entered the Great Hall for the famous Halloween feast. Harry and Ron sat in their usual spots, he saw Becca walk in and sit across from him, she shot death glares at him and Ron before turning to talk to someone else.**

"**Beccs, where's Hermione?" Harry asked, she sighed deeply then turned to him.**

"**I lost her. She's pretty fast, faster than me anyway. Why? Did you and Weasley want to make fun of her again?" Becca asked coldly, Ron looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Luke then he turned back.**

"**I wanted to apologize." Harry said and Becca gave a small smile.**

"**Harry, you wanted to know where Hermione was?" Lavender asked sweetly, he nodded while Becca rolled her eyes. "Me and Parvati saw her in the girls bathroom, crying. We tried to get her to come out but she ignored us."**

"**Thanks, come on Beccs." Harry said and they stood up, then the doors to the Great Hall burst open and slammed against the wall.**

"**Troll!" A mall voice shouted, everyone turned to see Professor Quirrell running through the Great Hall. "Troll in the dungeon!" Professor Dumbledore stood up as did the rest of the staff. "Thought you outta know." He said and then fainted. All the kids started screaming around Harry and Becca, they only turned to look at each other.**

"**Quiet!" Dumbledore shouted and everything stopped. "Prefects, take your houses to the dorms, teachers, follow me." Dumbledore ordered. Everyone followed his or her prefects, Ron grabbed a chicken leg and slipped it into his robe pocket. Becca grabbed Luke and Harry grabbed Draco.**

"**Hermione, girls bathroom." Harry said, they nodded and headed towards the bathroom.**

"**What's she doing in the bathroom?" Draco asked, Becca gestured to Harry and Harry sighed.**

"**Ron was making fun of her. I guess she overheard." Harry said, Luke nodded and Draco looked at Becca. He noticed her once brown eyes turned a dark shade of brown, almost black, it scared him a bit. Once they got there, Becca went in, but Draco spotted the troll.**

"**Luke, don't panic but I think the troll just went into the girl's bathroom." Draco said and he was right, the three boys ran in. They had to cover their faces because they were sprayed with pieces of wood flew at them. Luke saw Hermione lying under now smashed stalls under wood, and just as the troll lifted his club Luke ran at full speed and then slid under the troll. He just reached Hermione when Draco shouted, "Move!" He pulled her away just as the club reached the ground, it hit Luke's foot. He screamed in pain, then Becca threw a piece of wood at its head. He turned to her and raised the club again but at Becca.**

"**Do something!" Becca yelled, Harry ran and jumped on the troll's back but it swung him so he was hanging upside down. Draco started laughing until the club swung towards Harry, Harry pulled his body up just in time. Draco wracked his brain then he hit the levitating charm they learned.**

"**Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco shouted, the club moved above the trolls head then Draco let it drop. The troll dropped Harry, who just moved out of the way, and fell to the floor. The teachers came bursting through to see Hermione taking off Luke's shoe to look at his foot. McGonagall gasped when she saw the troll, then she turned to Harry, Draco and Becca.**

"**What happened here? Why are you not in your common rooms?" She asked, Becca opened her mouth to speak but Hermione cut her off.**

"**Professor, I think we should get Luke up to the hospital wing." Hermione said, McGonagall walked over and winced.**

"**Very well, Mr. Malfoy, levitate Mr. Black up to the hospital wing and then go straight to your common room." She said, Malfoy glared at each Gryffindor in turn then levitated Luke out of there. Becca went over to Hermione, leaving Harry to answer the questions.**

"**We were in here because, Becca remembered Hermione saying she was going to the bathroom and when Professor Quirrell came in, we had to come warn her." Harry said, McGonagall nodded.**

"**And why were Mr. Black and Mr. Malfoy here?" She asked, Harry looked over at Becca.**

"**Luke, being the over protective brother he is, didn't want me coming along with Harry because he felt Harry couldn't protect me if we came across some trouble. And Malfoy, being Luke's best friend, came along." Becca said and helped Hermione up.**

"**Five points… awarded to Mr. Potter and Miss Black, for sheer, dumb luck." She said and Becca smiled at Harry. "Five points, also, awarded to Mr. Black and Mr. Malfoy. Now off to bed and no detours!" The three quickly got out of the bathroom and to the common room.**

"**I'm off to bed, thanks for saving me." Hermione said and went into the girls dormitories.**

"**Me too. Night, Harry." Becca said, giving Harry a hug. She hurried off leaving Harry to go to his room alone.**

"**Where were you?" Ron asked in a whisper. Harry crawled into bed.**

"**Hermione." Harry said, Ron nodded then turned out his light. "G'night Ron." Harry said and turned his light out.**

"**Night Harry." Ron replied, Harry took his glasses off and went to sleep.**

**Harry woke up and waited in the common room, he hadn't made sure Hermione was okay the night before and he didn't get to say sorry either. He saw her coming down the steps with her head down.**

"**Hey, you okay?" Harry asked from the bottom of the stairs, she looked up and she saw it was Harry.**

"**Yeah, thanks." Hermione said and sat down on the stairs. **

"**Hermione, I wanted to say I'm sorry… for not sticking up for you. It was a real crappy thing and I wasn't being a very good friend to you." Harry said and sat down next to her.**

"**Its okay, really. Hey Becca." Hermione said, Harry turned to see Becca trying to sneak up on them. She sighed.**

"**How'd you know I was there?" Becca asked, pulling Hermione up.**

"**You're one of my first friends, and I don't know. I guess I just sensed you were there, weird." Hermione said, Becca stepped to Harry's left and hooked her arm through his, Harry lifted his other arm to Hermione, who hesitantly took it.**

"**Oh, I almost forgot, good luck on your Quidditch match today." Becca said, Harry yanked the girls back when he stopped walking and they didn't notice.**

"**Hey, Hermione!" Ron yelled as he came out of the portrait, Becca's eyed darkened slightly.**

"**What do you want, Weasley?" Becca asked coldly, Harry looked at her and noticed her eyes.**

"**I was told to give this to you and I want to say sorry about yesterday. I'm not used to someone helping me, my brothers usually just laugh and watch me get it wrong." Ron said, Hermione nodded and took the note. The four walked into the Great Hall and sat in their usual seats.**

"**So, whose the note from?" Harry asked trying to snatch it from her, she pulled it back fast.**

"**If you want to be the seeker you have to move faster then that." Hermione said with a smile. Becca and Ron laughed. "Plus, its my note." She read it then stood up as it burned into ashes.**

"**What'd it say?" Harry asked, Becca shrugged and Ron started eating.**

"**Nothing, I've gotta go. Beccs, save me a seat." Hermione said, Becca nodded and Hermione walked out of the hall. Harry watched her go.**

"**Thanks for the good luck wish, Hermione." Harry said to himself, Becca laughed. Hermione was at the doors when she turned around.**

"**Oh, Harry, good luck!" Hermione yelled back then disappeared. Everyone looked at Harry, who had a small on his face. Becca noticed her brother wasn't there, so she stood up and walked over to Malfoy.**

"**Black, what do I owe this displeasure?" Malfoy asked keeping his back to her.**

"**My brother, where is he?" Becca asked, Malfoy spun around with a smirk on his face. Pansy grabbed a hold of his arm.**

"**Where do you think he is? He got his foot crushed saving your life, he's in the hospital wing. But I doubt he wants to see you." Malfoy said, Becca nodded then walked out of the hall. Malfoy sighed and walked out after her. "Becca!" She turned around.**

"**What?" She asked, he looked around and after he was sure no one was there, he moved closer.**

"**He already has a visitor and he might not want you to be there." Draco said, Becca narrowed her eyes.**

"**Whose the visitor?" She asked, Draco rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Either you tell me or I find out for myself." Draco rolled his eyes.**

"**Granger." He said, Becca sighed and nodded in understanding.**

"**And why would he not want to see me?" Becca asked, she knew Hermione liked Harry. Draco looked to the ground.**

"**That I cant say. Its not my place. Tell Potter he's gunna lose against Slytherin today for me." He said as people started coming out of the hall.**

"**Whatever." Becca said and started off to find Harry. She sat back down next to Ron, who stuffed two sausages in his mouth. Hedwig came down with a package.**

"**Here you go girl." Harry said and gave her some bacon, she gave a small hoot and shot off.**

"**Well, open it!" Ron said taking a drink of Pumpkin juice. Harry unwrapped it and Ron spit his drink out, onto Dean Thomas who was sitting next to him.**

"**Sirius, you sly old dog." Harry said petting the broom, Becca smirked.**

"**You didn't think I wouldn't tell dad did you?" Becca asked, Harry smiled at her and Ron stood up.**

"**That a ****Nimbus 2000!" Ron exclaimed almost jumping up and down. "You do realize that with this you'll beat Slytherin no problem." Harry grinned and picked up the broom.**

"**I've gotta go, Wood'll go crazy if I don't show up in time." Harry said, Becca shoved a piece of bread into his hands.**

"**Eat it." Becca said and he did as he walked out.**


	6. Of Quidditch Matches and Christmas

The Worst Summer of Her Life

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: First Year**

**A/N: Wonderful reviews and I'm kinda glad some of you are confused. I'm trying to make this as real as possible and I think only a handful of people are with their true loves when they're eleven so although the characters might be dating others, it will end with Harry and Hermione.**

**Hermione walked out of the hospital wing with Luke. They were late for the game, Malfoy was waiting for them outside.**

"**Finally! By the way Becca knows Hermione went to visit you." Draco said and Hermione nodded. They said goodbye and Hermione went to her stand while the boys went to theirs, she sat next to Becca.**

"**Have fun visiting Luke?" Becca asked, Hermione looked at her and sighed. Becca was a bit angry with her.**

"**Yeah, it was good. I thanked him for saving my life and then I helped him out to Malfoy, he needed an escort out and Malfoy wasn't going to come. He really wanted to see the match so I told him I'd help him out to Malfoy." Hermione said and Becca smiled.**

"**Good, I thought you liked him." Becca said and Hermione laughed.**

"**I'm sorry but Lucas is just a very good friend." Hermione said and turned her eyes to find Harry. "Please tell me that's not Harry." Becca turned to see what she was talking about. Harry was moving uncontrollably and he was holding on for dear life. Becca used her binoculars to look more closely, she moved it to the teacher's stand and saw Snape staring at Harry, muttering under his breath as fast as he could.**

"**Its Snape. He's jinxing Harry's broom!" Becca said to Hermione. Hermione ran from the stands and over to the teacher's stands, she saw Snape's feet. She took a deep breath before pulling out her wand and pointed it at the end of his cloak.**

"**Incendio!" She hissed and a blue flame shot out of her wand and landed onto Snape's robes, where it started to flame up. She moved away but stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder, she noticed that Snape realized his cloak was on fire and stood up, knocking over three people including Quirrell.**

"**Miss Granger, follow me please." McGonagall said and led the way away.**

"**Professor, may I please stay and watch the end? Its Harry's first game and I've already missed most of it." Hermione asked, McGonagall shook her head no.**

"**It looks like he's gunna be sick!" The announcer, Lee Jordan, yelled and Hermione pushed past the professor and over to where she could see Harry. He coughed up the snitch, it landed in his hands and waved it so everyone could see it. Everyone, apart from Slytherin and Snape were cheering. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she held in.**

"**Miss Granger." McGonagall said, Hermione sighed and followed the professor back up to the castle.**

**Harry made it back up to the common room and looked around for Hermione, Becca and Ron were beside him. He sighed and sat down.**

"**Where is she?" Harry asked, Becca and Ron sat next to him.**

"**Harry…"**

"**That was the…"**

"**Best catch…"**

"**Of all our…"**

"**Games." The twins said, Harry laughed along with everyone. An hour later the portrait opened, everyone turned to see a pale Hermione come in. She shut it and everyone continued. Harry and Becca hurried over to her.**

"**Where did you go?" Becca asked, Hermione closed her eyes then reopened them.**

"**No where. Good game Harry, I think I'm gunna head up to bed. Night." Hermione said and walked away.**

**Hermione woke up when she heard someone walking. She saw Becca just as Becca saw her. Hermione smiled softly.**

"**We're going to the circle of chaos. Coming?" Becca asked, Hermione nodded and quickly changed. They went down to the common room and saw Harry.**

"**What took you so long?" Harry asked, Becca pointed to Hermione.**

"**Had a straggler." Becca said, Harry nodded and they made their way to the trophy room. Luke and Draco were already there.**

"**Hey, what'd McGonagall do to you? I heard she caught you trying to set Snape on fire." Luke asked, Hermione looked to the floor.**

"**That's how she did it." Becca and Harry said together.**

"**She wrote to my parents and took fifty house points away." Hermione said quietly, Becca moved over and pulled the girl into a hug.**

"**Hey, that's better then letting Harry die any day." Becca said, Harry looked at Hermione then to the floor.**

"**You should come to our house for the summer. Sirius said he had something to do for Christmas but you should come for the summer." Harry said, Hermione smiled.**

"**Think you can put up with me for an entire summer, Potter?" Hermione asked causing everyone to laugh.**

"**I like her." Draco said through his laughing.**

"**Lets get out of here before we get a replay of out last meeting." Becca said, Hermione turned to Luke.**

"**But me and Luke found out about Flamel." Hermione said, everyone turned to face them.**

"**The thing they were trying to steal is something call the philosophers stone." Luke started with a smile.**

"**Nicolas Flamel is the creator of the Philosopher's stone, the only stone that can turn any metal into pure gold. It also produced the Elixir of Life, making the drinker immortal. He had recently celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year with his wife." Hermione said as if she was reciting something from a book. **

"**So, that's what Snape's trying to steal." Harry said and everyone nodded, then said goodnight. They split up and went to bed.**

**Christmas came very fast this year, Harry and Ron, Percy and the twins were the only Gryffindor boys left for Christmas. Becca and another Gryffindor were the only girls and they didn't get along well, Harry usually found Becca sleeping in one of the empty boy beds.**

"**Merry Christmas!" Harry yelled, Becca pulled the covers over her head. She got Harry to switch beds with her.**

"**Harry, I love you but go away." Becca said, Harry pulled the covers off the bed. She sighed and got up. "Come on Ron, if I have to be awake, so do you." She said and Ron actually got up. After showers they met up in the common room. Ron sat himself by the tree and sorted out the presents, Harry and Becca had planned to meet up with Draco and Luke a bit before lunch. Hermione went home for Christmas, after the whole trying to set Snape on fire her parents were even thinking of pulling her out. So, Hermione is trying to convince them not to by coming home and Becca and Harry hoped she succeeded.**

"**Those are from my mum, everyone in the family gets one and I guess she likes you guys." Ron said, his ears a bit red.**

"**They're great Ron." Becca said as she looked at hers, it was blue with a B on it. Ron smiled then went back to the presents. The twins came downstairs and sat on either side of Becca.**

"**Hello there, Becca."**

"**Merry Christmas. Love the sweater." The twins said, then Fred pulled on his sweater.**

"**We match!" Fred said and Becca laughed. Ron pulled out a gift and noticed it didn't have a card.**

"**Harry, this is yours." Ron said and threw it to him, Harry caught it. He unwrapped it and a soft cloak fell out onto his lap, Ron, Becca and the twin's jaws dropped.**

"**Is that what I think it is?" The twins asked, Becca smirked at Harry.**

"**I think it is." Harry said putting it on, he looked down and laughed when he saw his body was gone.**

"**An invisibility cloak!" Ron exclaimed and jumped up.**

"**There's a note." Becca said, Harry took off the cloak and picked it up. "Well, read it." Harry started reading to himself until he realized all eyes were on him.**

"**Your father left this in my possession, use it well." Harry read, his eyes caught Becca's.**

"**Do you realize what you could do with that?" Fred said, excitement bubbling out of him. Becca looked away from Harry and smiled.**

"**Of course, we can cause trouble and they cant pin it on us." Becca said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry sat on the floor holding the cloak and the note.**

"**George, I think I'm in love." Fred said jokingly. Becca shook her head and Ron's smile faded then he looked away.**

"**How about that breakfast I promised you, Ron?" Becca asked, she wanted to get away from the twins but wanted to be nice about it. Ron obviously understood because he smiled at her.**

"**I was wondering when you would bring that up, I'm starving!" Ron said and walked over to her.**

"**Come on, Harry." Becca said and he got up, he put the cloak in his room and joined them.**

**They finally arrived at the Great Hall, Percy, Becca and Harry on one side and Ron, the twins and the other Gryffindor girl on the other side. Then the teachers came out and the Head of houses sat at their house tables with the students left behind.**

"**Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore greeted as he sat down at the Head Table with the teachers who didn't have houses. A couple people said it back but Becca and Harry were quiet.**

"**Something wrong, Mr. Potter, Miss Black?" McGonagall asked sitting next to Ron. Becca looked up at her with cold eyes.**

"**Notice someone missing?" Becca asked coldly, McGonagall seemed unaffected by this but Harry saw in her eyes were pain and regret.**

"**Becca, leave it. Merry Christmas, professor." Harry said, Becca opened her mouth in surprise that Harry said that.**

"**Harry, I'm not just going to leave it. Hermione is my best friend, yours too if you forgot!" Becca said, her voice rising with anger.**

"**Of course I haven't forgotten, Beccs. But its Christmas, Hermione's probably having a good time with her parents." Harry said trying to calm her down.**

"**No!" Becca yelled, getting everyone's attention. "This is your fault! She might never come back and if she doesn't, I'm blaming you!" Becca yelled at McGonagall, she got up and walked out leaving a very stunned Great Hall.**

"**What's she talking 'bout Hermione might not come back?" Ron asked through mouthfuls of food.**

"**Her parents are thinking of pulling her out of Hogwarts because the accident. Becca's taking it really hard, Hermione being her closest friend." Harry said, Ron dropped whatever he was eating and turned to an equally stunned McGonagall.**

"**Can they do that? Take her out against her will?" Ron asked a little louder than he anticipated, everyone turned their attention to McGonagall.**

"**I'm afraid, Mr. Weasley, they can." She said and left the Hall. Luke got up and walked out of the hall, slamming the doors open making some people jump.**

"**He's got a temper." Percy said and went back to his food. **

"**We should go find her." Ron said to Harry, they both left the Hall unaware that someone was watching their every move.**


	7. Of Reunions and Dragons

The Worst Summer of Her Life

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: First Year**

**A/N: Okay, so I totally see the cliche ending but in all fairness its a good line. Anyway, tell me what you think of the characters, if you'd like a change let me know. If you wanna see more Harry/Becca or Luke/Draco time. And let me know what you hate about the story or, God Forbid, I might think you actually like this story.**

**Harry came out of the Gryffindor portrait and met up with Ron down by the Great Hall. Ron looked worried that Harry came back alone.**

"**She wasn't up there, I cant think of any where else she'd go." Harry said and sat on the stairs, Ron did the same.**

"**What's gunna happen to her if Hermione doesn't come back?" Ron asked, Harry looked over at Ron and shook his head.**

"**I don't know, Ron." Harry said and then he stood up. "Hagrid's!" Ron jumped up and they raced down there.**

"**Hey there, Merry Christmas!" Hagrid said in his usual voice. **

"**Merry Christmas!" The duo replied, they saw Becca sitting inside drinking something. Hagrid turned and opened the door.**

"**She's pretty upset. About Hermione, I gather." Hagrid said and shut the door as they entered. Ron went over to Becca and sat next to her, he didn't know what to do so he just sat there.**

"**Hagrid, you like… uh, different creatures, right?" Harry asked as he sat across from Becca, her head shot up at this question.**

"**Yes, why?" Hagrid asked pouring himself a cup of tea.**

"**What do you know about a three headed dog in the castle?" Becca asked, Ron turned to her confused.**

"**How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid demanded turning to face them.**

"**Fluffy?" Ron asked not getting anything. Becca drank some of her tea and handed it to Ron, he drunk some.**

"**Yes, Fluffy's mine. I bought him awhile ago and gave him to Dumbledore to protect…" He trailed off, Becca stood up.**

"**Finish." Becca said nicely, Ron looked from her to Harry still confused.**

"**It has nothing to do with you." Hagrid said and Becca took a deep breath. Harry stood up and moved over to her.**

"**Don't touch me!" Becca yelled, once she was angry with someone she was angry for a while but this was new to Harry. "Listen, Snape's trying to steal the Philosopher's stone."**

"**Nonsense! Snape is one of the teachers protecting it." Hagrid said, Becca looked about ready to blow-up. Ron took her arm, she turned to look at him and found herself calming as she stared into his blue eyes.**

"**See-ya Hagrid. Lets go, Harry." Ron said and the three walked out, not caring they just told him about the stone.**

**Later that night, Harry couldn't sleep. He didn't know why, Becca had forgiven him earlier but he still couldn't sleep. He put on his invisibility cloak and walked around the castle not really knowing where he was going. He found himself in a corridor and saw Snape talking to Quirrell, no arguing with him. Snape turned and Harry thought he'd been caught, so he made his way quickly and quietly through the first door he saw. Harry shut the door and set the cloak down on a near-by desk. He sat on the floor and thought about everything and nothing, he was confused about lots of things, the break in at Gringotts and the stone. The three-headed dog, the anonymous gift, he knew it wasn't from Sirius or it would've had a joke on it, but most of all the weird feeling he had when he was around Hermione. Sure, it wasn't a bad feeling but it wasn't something he'd experienced before. He looked up and saw a long mirror standing in front of him. He sighed as he saw his messy hair but he stopped when two other people joined him in the mirror. Lily and James Potter, his parents.**

"**Mum? Dad?" Harry whispered, when another person joined them he smiled. Luke looked a lot like her. "Aunt Sam." They smiled at him and laughed with each other, he lifted a hand up to touch the mirror when a voice stopped him.**

"**Ah, I see you've found the Mirror of Erised." Dumbledore said, Harry turned around to face him.**

"**I can see my parents and Aunt Sam." He said and looked back to them, he looked over his shoulder. "How?"**

"**What do you think it does, Harry?" The Headmaster asked, Harry turned back him and shrugged. "You know, the happiest man could look into this mirror and would see only himself."**

"**It shows us our desires then?" Harry asked, Dumbledore nodded. **

"**Well done, Harry." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes, not as bright as his Aunt Sam's, twinkled before he looked down. "But I must ask you not to come looking for this mirror again, it'll be moved. And believe me, people have gone mad sitting before this mirror before you." Harry nodded, grabbed the cloak and went back to his room. He decided not to tell anyone about the mirror and went to a peaceful sleep. **

**Christmas was over and Hogwarts began to fill with kids as they came back for the second term. Harry and Becca didn't see Hermione yet, she missed the feast and they were sitting in the common room.**

"**Where is she?" Becca said to herself, Harry smiled at his cousin.**

"**Why don't you just accept the fact, she's not coming back?" The girl from Christmas said, Becca turned to her.**

"**Because she will come back, Dana." Harry said for Becca, she finally sat down next to Harry. When the portrait opened, Becca ignored it and felt sad.**

"**Wow, no hugs? No greetings? I would have thought you forgot about me." Hermione said behind them, Becca jumped over the couch and tackled her into a hug, Harry laughed and went over to help them up.**

"**Don't do that again!" Becca said, Hermione smiled. "Where were you? We almost thought your parents actually pulled you out."**

"**McGonagall pulled me into her office. She's the one who changed my parents minds, she came by personally and told them that I was one of the best students and they shouldn't even consider taking me out." Hermione said and Harry pulled her into a hug, Ron came down the stairs.**

"**Hey, Harry, quit hogging her." Ron said, Harry stepped away and Ron stuck out his hand. Hermione laughed and shook it. "You should have seen Becca when she thought you weren't coming back. She went crazy in the Great Hall and yelled at McGonagall, also Hagrid but it something about a dog named Fluffy and Snape trying to steal a stone. Your guess is better than mine about what that's about." Hermione nodded to Harry and Becca**

**The circle of chaos had another meeting at midnight, Luke and Draco both had been worried Hermione wasn't coming back too.**

"**No wonder Snape's after the stone." Harry started, everyone but Hermione knew what he was talking about. "Voldemort wouldn't have to worry about anything again."**

"**Snape's refereeing your next match, Harry." Draco said and Hermione and Becca shared a look.**

"**Well, if he jinxes Harry again, one of you lot do it. If I do it, I'll end up giving you all a heart attack what with you all thinking I was getting pulled." Hermione said, the group laughed.**

"**Don't worry, I don't think Snape will try anything because Dumbledore will be there." Harry said, Becca sighed.**

"**But if he does…" Becca trailed off, they all nodded in agreement. Sirius would most likely kill Snape if he tried something again.**

**The Quidditch match came fast, Hufflepuff came out onto the pitch followed by Gryffindor. The captains shook hands and Snape let the bludgers and snitch out before throwing up the quaffle. Harry caught the snitch almost straight away bringing the game to an end. Everyone in Gryffindor cheered. No one could remember a time when the snitch had been caught so fast and they were happy to be in the lead for the Quidditch Cup.**

**Harry, Becca, Ron and Hermione found themselves walking down to Hagrid's Hut that night. Becca, Ron and Harry were talking about the match and how furious Snape had been. They questioned why he would even want to referee the game when they came to a stop outside Hagrid's hut. Hermione was silent.**

"**Hello, come in. Great win, Harry." Hagrid greeted when he opened the door and let them in. They smiled politely and sat on the chairs when Hermione noticed something in the cauldron that was hanging over the fire.**

"**Hagrid, what's that?" Hermione asked gesturing to the cauldron.**

"**Oh, its nearly ready." Hagrid said excitedly, he pulled on some worn out oven gloves. He took out the object and they saw it was a giant egg. Being careful not to drop it, he moved the egg over and set it down on the table. The five surrounded the table and watched as the egg started cracking.**

"**That's a dragon!" Ron exclaimed watching as the egg opened, Hagrid nodded.**

"**I won it in a card game, the bloke did seem mighty pleased to be rid of it, don't know why though." Hagrid said, Harry smiled as he saw a small green dragon. Its wings were a bit big for its body and it had a long snout. It looked around at everyone before letting out a small sneeze, causing sparks to shoot out.**

"**That's a Norwegian Ridgeback!" Ron said before looking at Hagrid with a puzzled look. "But why would you want one? They're dangerous." At the sound of dangerous, Becca backed away.**

"**Isn't he adorable?" Hagrid asked, the dragon seemed fixated on Hermione. "I'll call him Norbert." Norbert puffed out his chest before sending a stream of fire towards Hermione's hair, Harry pulled her to him before it got to her. Since her back was turned, she had no idea what was going on.**

"**Harry?" Hermione asked, Harry released her and pointed to where she was, the picture on the wall was burnt. "Oh, thanks." She said timidly and tucked some hair behind her ear, Harry nodded. Becca and Ron exchanged looks.**

"**Whoops, sorry about that Hermione." Hagrid said before something caught his eye. He turned to the window and saw two people standing at the window before they ran off. Harry and Ron ran over to the door and flung it open to see Pansy and Dana running back up to Hogwarts.**

"**It was Pansy and Dana." Harry called back, Ron and Becca shared a look while Hagrid sat back in his chair.**

"**Oh, boy." Hagrid said miserably, Becca sighed.**

"**Hagrid, you have to send Norbert away and soon." Becca said and Harry nodded. "But where?" Becca asked herself, Ron smiled.**

"**Charlie, one of my brothers, works in Romania with dragons. I could owl him to see if he'll get him." Ron said and Becca smiled at him.**

"**Don't worry about Pansy, she wont say anything for a couple days and try to offer us something to keep her mouth shut. I don't know about Dana though." Harry said and looked over at Hermione who wasn't paying attention. "Hermione?" She looked up.**

"**Sorry. I was just thinking, what was Dana, a Gryffindor, and Pansy, a Slytherin, doing together?" Hermione said and Becca shrugged. They all left making plans of how to get Norbert out of the castle without anyone else knowing.**


	8. Of Towers and Detentions

The Worst Summer of Her Life

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: First Year**

**A few days later, the plan was set in motion. Charlie and a friend would come and get the dragon, the only thing they had to do was get Norbert into the castle and up to the highest tower so they could pick him up, since it was illegal to be seen with a dragon. Ron was going with Harry, until he got detention with Snape in potions. Becca said she would but she had already had plans with a teacher to talk about homework or something. So Hermione volunteered to go with him.**

"**It's a good thing I have the invisibility cloak." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear as they went through the common room where the twins were still up. They hurried down to Hagrid's, where Norbert was waiting in his cage.**

"**We need a silencing charm." Hermione said as Harry threw off the cloak. He quickly pulled out his wand and said the silencing charm and pulled the cloak over all three of them.**

"**Lets go." Harry said as they both took a handle and hurried back up to the castle. They were at the Astronomy tower and sat down. Harry pulled off the cloak and sat down next to her. A couple minutes later, they saw a red haired man and a dark haired man on separate brooms.**

"**Harry, right?" The red head asked, Harry nodded.**

"**Charlie?" Harry asked, Hermione stood up behind him. Charlie smiled at them and turned to the dragon.**

"**Well, nice to meet you. We better go. Say hi to Ron for me." Charlie said, he chuckled and they took off with the dragon. Harry grabbed his cloak and stuffed it into his bag and they set off.**

"**Come on." Harry said, grabbing her hand and they ran down the steps only to stop when they reached the bottom when a familiar face came into view.**

"**Oh dear, you are in trouble." Filch said with an evil grin, Harry and Hermione looked at each other then dropped their heads. They followed Filch to Professor McGonagall's office, to find Luke and Ron already their with Professor Snape.**

"**Explain yourselves!" McGonagall yelled, obviously furious. They couldn't speak so they looked down at their shoes. "If you wont answer, I'll tell you what I know! Mr. Black running around the castle with absolutely no reason at all, with Mr. Weasley. And I also know that you and Miss Granger were caught coming down from the Astronomy tower!" She shook her head. "Fifty points from each of you and detention." They all filed out and Luke burst into laughter, followed by Ron.**

"**What are you laughing at?" Harry asked, Luke stopped and held onto the wall.**

"**Anyone who goes to the Astronomy towers after curfew usually goes there to make out." Ron said, Hermione looked at Harry and pulled her hand away while they both blushed deeply while the other two laughed again.**

**The next morning, Becca and Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall only to get the cold shoulder from nearly everyone. Gryffindor were still upset they had lost one-hundred and fifty points from first years who couldn't behave themselves.**

"**Why are you all acting like this? Its not like Hermione hadn't earned all those points before and she'll end up getting them back." Becca said into the silent hall, Hermione turned red and sat down, she hid her face. "When's your detentions?" They all sat down in their usual seats.**

"**Tonight, McGonagall paired us up with Filch." Ron said bitterly, Harry started eating.**

"**I cant wait to tell dad you got detention because you got caught coming from the Astronomy tower with my best friend." Becca said and laughed as Harry buried his face like Hermione.**

**Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way to the front of Hogwarts where they met up with Filch and Luke. It was dark.**

"**Finally, come, time for your punishment." Filch said gladly and led them down to Hagrid.**

"**What is our punishment?" Ron asked, Filch came to a stop in front of Hagrid. Filch walked back up to the castle ignoring Ron's question.**

"**Right, listen up. Unicorns have been getting hurt and I found one badly injured last week. Its our job to find the poor thing and put it out of its misery." Hagrid said as he shouldered his crossbow. They walked further into the forest when Hagrid stopped. "Alright, we'll cover more ground if we spilt up." Hermione moved toward Harry.**

"**I don't think we get to chose, Potter." Luke said pointedly, Hagrid sighed.**

"**Right, Ron, you come with me and you three go that way." Hagrid said, Ron nodded to his friends and went with Hagrid. As soon as they were out of sight, Luke turned to Harry and Hermione.**

"**The Astronomy tower, eh?" Luke asked, Harry and Hermione started walking off leaving him. "Awe, don't do that. Come on guys, I was joking!" Luke called out and ran to catch up with them. Luke caught up to them when they stopped, he looked past them and saw the dead unicorn lying on the ground and a cloaked figure bent over it. Harry hissed out a gasp as he clutched his scar in pain. Luke kept his eyes on the figure and saw it snap its head up, they could see the bottom lip covered in silver blood. The figure stood up and started towards them.**

"**Hermione, run!" Harry yelled, Hermione couldn't move though. But another figure came out of nowhere and reared their legs at the cloaked figure, scaring it off. The figure turned to see the three kids, Luke stepped in front of Hermione.**

"**Are you three alright?" The creature asked, Hermione poked her head out, so she could see passed Luke's shoulder.**

"**Yes, who are you?" Luke asked, he pulled Harry closer to him.**

"**My name is Firenze, a centaur. The forest is not safe for you, Harry Potter." The centaur said, Harry looked at Hermione and then back at the centaur.**

"**What was that thing?" Harry asked, Luke looked around.**

"**Do you know what Unicorn blood is used for?" He asked, Harry shook his head and Hermione slowly came out from behind Luke.**

"**Of course, once unicorn blood touches the drinker's lips, it will save their life. Even if you're inches from death. But it's a horrible thing to kill something so pure and defenseless and the drinker receives a half life, cursed life. Its not something people do a lot." Hermione said looking at the fallen unicorn.**

"**Wait, could that have been Voldemort?" Harry asked, Hermione flinched at the name.**

"**Don't say that name, many creatures still fear You-Know-Who. Stay with Hagrid, do not come in the forest again." He said and disappeared.**

"**You three alright?" Hagrid asked coming over to them.**

"**Yeah, we found the unicorn, dead." Harry said pointing a little ways back. Hagrid nodded and they took off towards the castle.**

"**Looks like Voldemort is the one killing unicorns." Luke said, Hermione didn't flinch this time.**

"**What are we going to do?" Hermione asked, Harry looked at the ground and shook his head.**

"**Its obvious that Voldemort wants the stone, but he cant get to it if there are traps there. Snape'll have a hard time trying to get it." Harry said, Luke looked straight ahead.**

"**Maybe. But what if he does?" Hermione asked, the question that was burning in each mind.**

"**Its time to let dad in, Potter. He could help." Luke said and strode off in front of them.**


	9. Of Exams and Obstacles

The Worst Summer of Her Life

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: First Year**

**A/N: Great reviews! Love that your loving the story. I plan on doing my own version of each book and maybe a continuious piece for their children but that's all up to how many people like that idea and my stories.**

**It was exam time, which distracted Luke from saying anything to Sirius. Hermione had been driving everyone up the wall with studying for exams, Harry and Becca could tell she was stressing out big time but even they could only take so much.**

"**If she takes first year exams this bad, how's she gunna take the real big ones that are actually important?" Becca asked the two boys, they were watching Hermione flip through pages of her books and taking notes.**

"**First year exams are important too." Hermione said, Harry laughed at the stunned look on Becca's face.**

"**How does she do that?" Becca whispered to Harry, he shrugged.**

"**I spent little time talking so my hearing skills improved." Hermione said not taking her eyes off her book. Becca had observed Hermione since she met her, she could see that Hermione was hesitant on letting the real side of her out. She put on that mask for so long, she thinks its her. Hermione wouldn't talk much about her family, which Becca didn't push as she didn't want to talk about her family either.**

**Soon exams were done and over with, much to the relief of Ron and Harry. Hermione on the other hand was worrying about her scores.**

"**Hey, Ron and me are going to see Hagrid. We'll see you two later." Harry said, leaving Hermione and Becca in the common room. After five minutes, Becca pulled Hermione up and they went for a walk around the castle and they bumped into an anxious Ron and Harry.**

"**How was Hagrid's?" Becca asked, they told the girls everything. Including the part about playing music and Fluffy'll go to sleep.**

"**Who do we go to?" Harry asked Hermione, she thought about it.**

"**McGonagall." Hermione said, they took off for her classroom, making her jump when they reached her. Before she could get a word out, they started.**

"**Someone is going to steal the stone tonight. You need to go and make sure no one does." Harry said, Becca and Hermione had just caught their breath and Ron was slowly recovering.**

"**I don't know how you know about the stone but I assure you that its safe. Thank you for being concerned but you should go and enjoy the day while its sunny." McGonagall said and they left, waiting until they were further from the door to talk.**

"**I cant believe she's gunna let him get away with it!" Ron exclaimed angrily, Becca shook her head but agreed with him.**

"**And she's suppose to be smart." Harry said, Hermione hit him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Hermione was about to answer when an unwelcome visitor spoke.**

"**My, my, my, Four Gryffindors all inside on a wonderful day. If you weren't careful, someone might think you were up to something." Snape said glaring at Harry.**

"**Well, I wouldn't count this as inside exactly, but whatever you say." Becca said, they all turned their backs on him and walked away.**

"**What are we gunna do?" Ron asked, Harry looked at the retreating back of Snape then back to the group.**

"**We go through the trap door, tonight and protect it ourselves." Harry said, Hermione and Becca shared an uneasy look. Ron smiled excitedly.**

**They had all gone to bed for a couple hours, they decided to dress in dark clothing and keep to the shadows. The last thing they need is to be spotted and get more detention. Harry and Ron were waiting in the common room when Hermione and a sleepy Becca came down the stairs.**

"**She fell asleep. Its hard to wake her up." Hermione whispered when they got over to them, Becca hit Hermione's arm playfully.**

"**Ready?" Harry asked, Becca and Ron nodded and Harry turned to Hermione.**

"**As I'll ever be." Hermione said, Harry smiled and they started toward the portrait when they saw another person.**

"**Neville?" Becca asked, he stood up and blocked their way.**

"**I overheard you." Neville said, Hermione looked at Harry's face, it was determination. "I'm not gunna let you get Gryffindor into anymore trouble. I'll fight you if I have too." He put his fists into a boxer's stance, his voice quivering a bit.**

"**Neville, I'm really sorry about this." Hermione said and stepped forward, she waved her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" Neville gasped as his arms pinned themselves to the side of his body and his legs slammed together before he flashed blue and he was about to fall, when Ron moved forward and caught him. He pulled him over to the couch.**

"**Bloody hell, Hermione." Ron said when he came back, Becca looked at Hermione, her fear showing on her face. "You're scary, brilliant but scary." Hermione smiled.**

"**Thank you, Ronald. Imagine if Neville actually made me mad." Hermione said teasingly, Ron and Becca looked scared until Hermione and Harry burst out laughing.**

"**Lets go, before you give them a heart attack." Harry said and they walked out slipping the invisibility cloak that just fit all four of them. They stopped at Fluffy's door, Ron looked at Becca.**

"**Are we seriously going to go into the same room with a three headed dog, willingly?" Ron asked, Becca smiled at him.**

"**Who said anything about willingly?" Becca said and smiled, Harry shook his head as he put the cloak in the bag he brought with them. They all stepped into the room and heard a harp playing softly and Fluffy was sleeping, a faint snore came from one of the heads. Harry saw the trap door already open.**

"**Looks like Snape already made it down." Harry said, Hermione grabbed his hand but looked away, he smiled at her. The harp's music started to fade and Harry looked around. "Can anyone sing?" He asked the group, Becca looked at Ron who scoffed then her eyes moved to Hermione who was staring at the floor.**

"**Hermione?" Becca asked, Hermione took her hand back from Harry and looked at Becca nervously.**

"**I don't know if I sing good, I used to sing while I played the piano." Hermione said, Harry gave a sigh of relief.**

"**Go for it, I'll go down first and call up to let you know if its okay." Harry said and jumped down, Hermione started singing quietly but only Becca and the dog could hear her voice. It was beautiful and Becca noted to get her to play the piano at home. "Its good!" They heard Harry call up, Ron waved to Becca and jumped in.**

"**Alright, Hermione, lets jump together." Becca said, Hermione stopped singing and they jumped but not before one of the heads tore part of Hermione's sweater. They landed on something soft. "Are you okay?" Hermione nodded, looked at her sweater and took it off.**

"**Devil's Snare!" Hermione yelled as the plant started to trap them. "You have to relax, if you don't it'll only kill you faster." Ron started struggling, she huffed and relaxed before she felt herself hit the floor.**

"**Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry yelled, Hermione sighed.**

"**Will you listen to for once!? I am smart as you keep reminding me!" Hermione yelled, Harry smiled and gave a small laugh before relaxing. Soon, he too, fell to the floor not expecting a fall.**

"**Ow! Thanks for the warning Hermione." Harry said as Hermione helped him up.**

"**Sorry, Harry. Prepare yourself for a fall." Hermione yelled up to them, Harry smiled at her and noticed he still had a hold of her hand, he let go. Becca came down and landed on her feet, crouching at the knees and smiled at them.**

"**He's not coming down the easy way. Um, Devil's Snare, likes the damp…" Becca said trying to remember the rest.**

"**But sulks in the sun!" Hermione finished for her and waved her wand. "Incendio!" A bright blue light shot from her wand and the plant retreated throwing Ron to the ground.**

"**Lucky we didn't panic." Ron said as Becca helped him up but ended up falling next to him laughing.**

"**Lucky we have two smart girls on our side, time to go. Don't look at me like that." Harry said to Becca and they made their way to the next room with a large door on the other side. A broom hovered in the middle of the room and some weird creatures were fluttering above them. Hermione and Becca moved to the door and tried the unlocking spell but it didn't open.**

"**They're keys, the one with blue wings, they're bent so I'm guessing that's the right one. Harry you go get it and me and Ron'll wait to catch it." Becca said, Harry got on the broom and raced to the one while the others were attacking him. He caught it and threw it to Ron who unlocked the door, the three ran into the room and shut the door after Harry came in. Now they found themselves surrounded by large statues. The minute they stepped up, fire lit the room from torches on the walls and they found themselves staring at white statues.**

"**It's a chessboard!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, Becca sighed, she really hated this game.**

"**Lets play." Harry said and they started toward the board, since Ron knew the game the best, they let him be the leader.**

"**Okay, Harry take the bishop, Hermione, the castle and Becca the rook. I'll take the knight." Ron said, Harry took a deep breath.**

"**How come you get to be the knight? Trying to impress someone?" Harry teased, Ron looked at Harry and laughed. They all took their places and, soon, nearly all the black pieces were gone due to the white pieces being merciless. Ron searched for something until his eyes landed on Becca.**

"**I have to move, don't I?" Becca asked, sure she was scared but she wasn't going to show it.**

"**No, you don't. Ron move something else." Harry said, Ron nodded and looked around again. Becca had to move.**

"**Harry, its me. Look at me, what would you rather have happen, me move or Voldemort come back?" Becca said, Harry looked at her and saw determination in her eyes.**

"**She's right Harry." Ron said, drawing Harry's attention toward him. "She needs to go forward so I can take up my place then you can checkmate the king." Becca seeing her opportunity, stepped forward only for the knight to step forward and hit her with the flat of his sword, knocking her unconscious.**

"**Becca!" Harry and Hermione yelled, Harry looked at his cousin and sighed. "Sirius is gunna kill me."**

"**That's if Luke doesn't first." Hermione said trying to lighten the mood, Harry gave her a sad smile.**

"**My turn." Ron said, Harry was about to protest when Ron cut him off. "You need to stop Snape, you're the only one that can." Ron told him and moved his piece forward, it stopped in front of the queen. He gulped. "Check!" She lifted her sword and plunged it into the horse's side causing Ron to fall from the horse, also unconscious. Harry moved forward and stopped in front of the king.**

"**Check mate!" Harry yelled, the king dropped his sword announcing the game was over. Harry moved to Ron and Hermione moved to Becca. Becca was starting to wake up.**

"**Finish." Becca whispered, Hermione nodded and moved over to Harry.**

"**Its not done yet." She said, Harry nodded and they made their way over to the next room. A troll lay unconscious and Harry smiled.**

"**Thank god we didn't have to fight this one." Harry said, Hermione nodded in agreement. This troll was larger than the one they fought and they moved around into a smaller room. A purple flame ignited at one end and they moved to a table, they saw seven different shaped bottles. Hermione turned around and saw a black flame shoot up at the entrance, trapping them. Hermione looked at the bottles before turning back to Harry, he nodded and they moved closer.**

"**Snape's." They both said to themselves before Hermione picked up a note. She sighed as she looked at the bottles before looking at the note, taking care to look at each bottle before separating them all so that three bottles stood together, two other bottles stood off to the side, the smallest and a round bottle stood closest to them.**

"**The smallest bottle lets you go through the purple flame while the round one will take us back the way we came." Hermione said and Harry looked at the bottles and shook his head.**

"**There's not enough for both of us." He said, Hermione gulped. "You take the round one and go back. Get Hedwig and send a message to someone trustworthy and make sure those two are okay."**

"**You're a great, wizard Harry. I'm honored to be your friend." Hermione said and threw her arms around him, giving him a hug and surprising both of them. "Sorry." She whispered as she pulled away, he smiled at her.**

"**I'm the lucky one, without your wicked knowledge…" Harry started but shook his head.**

"**Come back alive." Hermione said, he smiled at her and picked up the round bottle and handing it to her.**

"**I'll try. Go on." He said, she took a drink of the bottle before shivering.**

"**It feels like ice." Hermione said, he nodded and watched her go through the flames before turning to the purple flame and took the drink. He shivered then walked through only to see the last person he imagined to see, standing in front of the Mirror of Erised.**

"**You?" Harry said unbelievably, the man turned and smiled evilly.**


	10. Of Truths and End of Year Feast

****

Harry Potter: Alternative Universe

"**Yes, its me." Professor Quirrell said with a small laugh at Harry's face. Harry shook his head.**

"**But Snape, it was suppose to be Snape." Harry said and Quirrell took a step toward him.**

"**Yes, Snape did make my job easier. Beside him, who was to suspect me?" Quirrell said and laughed again.**

"**But, at the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me." Harry said and stepped forward.**

"**No, you stupid boy, that was me and I would have done it, even with Snape muttering the counter curse, if I hadn't been knocked over." Quirrell said bitterly, Harry took another step forward.**

"**Snape tried to save me?" Harry asked himself.**

"**Yes, why else would Snape want to referee the next match. Not that I could do anything with Dumbledore there." Quirrell said, he smirked as Harry figured everything out.**

"**And you let the troll in. You're the reason Hermione almost died!" Harry yelled, Quirrell laughed evilly.**

"**Yes, I let the troll in but it was a distraction, if it killed the Granger girl it would have been a bonus." Quirrell said and smiled at Harry.**

"**Shut up!" Harry yelled, Quirrell turned to the mirror.**

"**Snape wasn't fooled by it, he went to the third floor corridor to head me off and never left me alone after that. But what he doesn't understand is I'm never alone." Quirrell continued, Harry took another step forward. "I see myself holding the stone, how do I get it?"**

"**Use the boy." A faint hissing voice whispered throughout the room. Harry looked around trying to see who else is in the room as Quirrell spun around and pointed to him.**

"**Come, boy!" He yelled, Harry smirked at him.**

"**What if I said no?" Harry asked still smirking, he turned and headed for the door when flames erupted around the room blocking his escape. Harry trudged over to the mirror and sighed.**

"**What do you see, boy?" Quirrell asked, Harry looked into the mirror and saw his parents and him, and then he saw his reflection taking the stone out of his pocket, winked, then slipped it into his pocket. Harry felt the real stone slide into his pocket and smiled. "What do you see, boy?"**

"**I see myself shaking hands with Professor McGonagall, we've won the House cup and she's very pleased." Harry lied, trying to fight off the smile he wanted to show.**

"**He lies!" The hissing voice said again, Quirrell took a menacing step toward Harry.**

"**Tell the truth boy!" Quirrell shouted, Harry turned and looked at him.**

"**I'm not lying!" Harry yelled back, Quirrell studied Harry for a moment or two. He shot, what he hoped was, a death glare at the professor.**

"**Let me speak to the boy." The hissing voice told him, Quirrell turned away from Harry.**

"**But, Master, you're not strong enough." Quirrell said, the frightened look on his face made the hair on Harry's neck go on end.**

"**I'm strong enough for this!" The voice hissed, Quirrell reluctantly started undoing his turban. Harry watched carefully as Quirrell finished untying his turban and pulled the cloth away to reveal a face on the back of his head. Harry stepped back a bit. "Harry Potter, I've waited so long to meet you." Harry looked at it.**

"**Voldemort." Harry said coldly, the face smiled.**

"**Now, Harry, I'll only offer this once so listen up. Join me and we could rule together, bring back your parents and your Aunt. Just hand over the stone." Voldemort said, Harry turned back to the mirror and saw them. Then he saw Hermione in the background, he knew what he had to do.**

"**Thanks for the offer, but I'd like to keep my soul. Besides, if you did bring them back, how long 'til you kill them or anyone else for that matter?" Harry said, Voldemort grew angry.**

"**Kill him!" Voldemort screamed, it echoed off the walls. Quirrell spun forward and grabbed Harry by the throat, Harry clawed at the hands. Smoke came from Quirrell's hands and he screamed.**

"**What magic is this!?" Quirrell yelled, Harry looked down at his hands.**

"**Kill him! I said kill him!" Voldemort yelled, before Quirrell could move, Harry put his hands on the professor's face. Harry took a step back and watched the professor fall to the ground and turned into dust. Harry sighed and picked up the stone, then he saw Voldemort's soul rise from what used to be the professor's body and pass through him. Harry fell back and felt his head connect with the floor, then it all went black.**

**Harry woke up later in the Hospital wing. He opened his eyes to see a dark brown haired girl laying on the bed next to his. He grabbed his glasses and saw Becca.**

"**Beccs." Harry said and sat up. She rolled off the bed and landed on her feet, then she threw her arms around him.**

"**Thank God you're awake. Everyone's been real worried, Luke and Draco even came in a couple times, they had to go quickly before anyone caught them though." Becca said and sat next to him.**

"**How's everyone else?" Harry asked hoarsely, Becca poured him some water and handed it to him.**

"**Ron's good, he was quiet but we got him to the Great Hall and he started eating. Dumbledore's furious and McGonagall is beating herself up for not listening to us. Dad is going crazy that you would try something this stupid but is partly proud. But he said he wanted to meet the girl you got caught coming from the Astronomy tower with." Becca said and they laughed a bit.**

"**Hermione?" He asked, Becca smiled.**

"**She's going out of her mind, she almost threw a punch at Dana because she was saying how she hoped you'd never wake up but then Ron pulled her out." Becca said with a smile, Harry smiled too.**

"**And you?" Harry asked, she waved him off. Becca looked away.**

"**I'm fine." Becca said and Harry smiled at her, she looked puzzled. "What?" She asked. **

"**I'm just glad my near death experience hasn't gotten to you." Harry said with a smile, Becca threw her arms around Harry again.**

"**What are you talking about? You're the boy who lived, if you died that name wouldn't be fitting and the newspapers would lie to me." Becca said as she pulled away.**

"**Ah, Mr. Potter!" A female voice said, they both turned to see a tall plump lady wearing dark purple robes rushing over to them. "You've finally decided to join us, wonderful."**

"**Nice to see you too, Madam Pomfrey." Harry said with a smile, Becca stifled a laugh as the woman pulled out her wand and checked Harry over. Becca got off his bed.**

"**I better get changed, I'll swing back here and pick you up. You know how I love good entrances." Becca said, waved and went out the doors.**

"**Much like her mother." Madam Pomfrey said, Harry looked at her.**

"**You know Aunt Sam?" Harry asked, Madam Pomfrey smiled at him and pulled up a chair, which was a rare thing.**

"**Sam had always been extremely intelligent and she would hang around with Lily, your mother, and when Lily and James got together, Sam became part of the group and James was like a brother to her. I remember Sirius, he was a bit of a player but when he asked Sam out and she politely turned him down, he made her his new goal. He would get himself hurt and she would bring him up here, then one day she brought him up here and stayed with him. You could see how much in love they were, it was funny because she said that exact line to James one day. It amazes me how much Becca acts like her parents." Pomfrey said and stood up. "Sorry, I shouldn't bore my patients with stories of the past."**

"**No, its nice hearing about them. Thank you." Harry said and she left him to get dressed. Harry met up with Becca a couple minutes later and relayed the story, Becca smiled and they went off to the common room. They went into the common room only to be met with tons of Gryffindors asking loads of questions. After answering a couple, he moved over to the couches where Hermione sat reading a book. Becca stood back and watched them.**

"**So, you made it out alive then?" Hermione asked casually and turned a page in her book, not looking at him.**

"**Maybe, or you might just be seeing my ghost." Harry said expecting a laugh but not getting one. "You might have to give me a hug to make sure." Hermione set the book down and sighed.**

"**The things I do for you." Hermione said as she gave him a hug. "Nope, you're not a ghost." Harry laughed.**

"**Hey, neither are you." Harry said and Hermione bit her lip trying not to laugh.**

"**I'm gunna go pack, oh you have to meet my parents. Since I'll be staying with you for half the summer, Sirius too, if that's not to much trouble." Hermione said standing up.**

"**No, not at all. Sirius wanted to meet you too." Harry said also standing up.**

"**Why?" Hermione asked, Becca came over and swung an arm around Hermione's shoulders. Harry looked away.**

"**Because he wants to meet the girl Harry got caught coming from the Astronomy tower with." Becca said, Harry and Hermione both blushed as Becca laughed. "Lets go pack. You too Harry." With that they disappeared up the stairs, Harry shook his head and headed up to the boy's dormitories. He walked into his room where he saw Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville laying around or packing.**

"**Glad to see I didn't worry you all." Harry said, they jumped and Ron grinned.**

"**Hey, you got out of the Hospital Wing!" Ron said as he sat up. Harry made his way over to his trunk and started packing. "Becca made me pack too." Harry laughed.**

"**Yeah, your cousin can be scary." Dean said, Harry laughed and shook his head.**

"**She doesn't have to be, her brother and me can fight her battles for her which is probably why she's scary." Harry said, Seamus nodded in agreement.**

"**I wouldn't wanna meet her down a dark alley." Dean said, Ron burst into laughter.**

"**I would rather met her than Hermione." Neville said, Harry turned to him and the room went quiet.**

"**Neville, Hermione was really upset she petrified you. How are you by the way?" Harry asked, Neville gave an uneasy smile.**

"**Fine, McGonagall's face when she saw me was priceless though." Neville said, Harry chuckled. **

"**So, what's everyone doing for summer?" Seamus asked, Neville looked to the ground.**

"**My Gran is taking me to visit some of her friends." Neville said and sighed, everyone gave him sympathetic looks.**

"**My family are going on holiday." Dean said with an excited smile.**

"**I'm staying home, get back to normal and telling my little sister what she has to look forward to next year." Ron said, Harry shook his head.**

"**Me too, except I don't have a sister." Seamus said, everyone turned to Harry.**

"**Oh, um, I'm staying home and halfway through the summer Becca invited Hermione over." Harry said keeping his back to them.**

"**Lucky you, getting two mad girls around you all the time." Dean said, Ron laughed.**

**After Becca finished packing, she sat on her bed watching Hermione pack her stuff away. Hermione sighed and sat on her bed.**

"**What's up?" Becca asked, Hermione shook her head. "Listen Hermione, you ever wanna talk, I'm here." Hermione laid on her bed and sighed again.**

"**Why?" Hermione asked, Becca stood up and crossed over to sit at the end of Hermione's bed.**

"**Because I'm your friend." Becca said, Hermione sat up.**

"**Why though? There were tons of new Gryffindors and you chose to befriend me, why?" Hermione asked, Becca shrugged.**

"**Because we're alike in some ways. We're both intelligent, tell you the truth I didn't have many friends either. I don't want you to ever question our friendship, Hermione. Me and Harry might not have made it through this year without you." Becca said, she gave Hermione a hug and they walked down to the common room to find Ron and Harry.**

"**Hello girls, may we knights escort you to dinner?" Ron asked, Becca and Hermione laughed and nodded. They made their way to the Great Hall for the end of term feast and for the awarding of the house cup. They sat in their usual seats, Becca looked to the Slytherin table to find everyone smirking except Draco and Luke, who looked miserable. Dumbledore stood up and everyone's attention was towards the headmaster.**

"**Another year gone, this one more eventful than others." He started looking at the four Gryffindors. "And now I understand that the house cup needs awarding. In fourth place, with 292 points – Gryffindor. Third place, with 352 points – Hufflepuff. Second place, with 426 points – Ravenclaw. And first place, with 427 points – Slytherin." A loud cheer came from the Slytherin table while everyone else clapped slowly before turning back to the table.**

"**I really wonder how they get away with that." Ron said shaking his head.**

"**Yes, yes, well done. But due to recent events, extra points need to be awarded." Dumbledore said, everyone in the hall started whispering to each other. "I wish to award 20 points to Miss Rebecca Black, for self-sacrifice in order to complete her goal." Becca smirked at Luke, who shook his head. "50 points to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chest Hogwarts has ever seen." Ron smiled as Fred gave him a pat on the back and Becca hugged him. "60 points to Mr. Harry Potter for the courage to protect the school even when he was told that it was safe." Harry smiled. "And it takes a lot of courage to stand up to your enemies but it takes a great deal more to stand up to you friends, 10 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." Neville went red while everyone was cheering.**

"**He's not even gunna mention Hermione?" Becca shouted, Harry shrugged.**

"**Ah, yes, I forgot. To Miss Hermione Granger for her cool head and use of logic in a crisis, 50 points." Dumbledore said, the hall burst into cheers. The Gryffindor's all crowded around the five mentioned. Slytherin sulked and the first time in ages, Gryffindor won the house cup. McGonagall clapped her hands proudly and smiled at her house.**

"**You didn't think he'd forget did you?" Harry asked, Hermione rolled her eyes and sat back down as did everyone else. Dumbledore clapped and the Slytherin banners changed to Gryffindor banners.**

**They were on their way back to the common room when they saw Luke in the shadows. He signaled them to come over.**

"**Ron, you go ahead. Me and Beccs have to talk to Hermione real quick." Harry said, Ron nodded and set off. They walked over to an abandoned corridor.**

"**We just wanted to say congrats and we're glad none of you are dead." Luke said pulling Becca into a hug. Draco nodded.**

"**Luke, we're going home tomorrow, you couldn't wait?" Becca asked as he let her go.**

"**If we waited we would've had to wait until Hermione came this summer." Draco said, they said goodbye and went back to the common room. Becca sat next to Ron and Hermione sat in the chair closest to the couch and Harry sat on her armrest.**

"**I think we should go to sleep, we have to get up early." Hermione said, Becca smiled and they went up, closely followed by the boys.**


	11. Of Train Rides and Going Home

The Worst Summer of Her Life

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: First Year**

**A/N: This is the last chapter but the second year will be up soon. Reviews are great!! And I wanted to thank those of you who have stuck through this story and I hope I didnt disappoint you too bad.**

**The next day, after everyone took their trunks down to the hall to be taken on the train, they got their exam results. Harry did well, as did Ron, Hermione and Becca both had full marks, surprising Becca but no one else.**

"**You have natural smarts, Beccs." Ron said and threw an arm around her shoulders. Hermione looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What I mean is that she doesn't really have to study. Uh, I'll shut up now." Harry laughed.**

"**At least we don't have to use the boats this time." Hermione said as she climbed into on of the carriages, Becca laughed and Harry waved to Neville, who was pleased not use the boats and avoiding Hermione still.**

"**I think I'll miss the squid." Harry said placing Hedwig's cage between him and Hermione.**

"**Of course you would, it doesn't squirt water at you every time you walk by the stupid lake." Ron muttered, Becca laughed and placed a hand on his arm.**

"**Its quite funny when he does that Ron." Becca said, he shot a mock glare and she stuck her tongue out.**

"**I cant wait to go home. Don't get me wrong, I love Hogwarts but it'll be nice to relax after this year." Harry said, Becca sighed and put her head back on the headrest.**

"**So, who do you think our next Defense teacher will be?" Hermione asked, they all groaned and Harry laughed. "What?"**

"**Leave it to you to bring up school while we're talking about relaxing." Harry said, Hermione looked down at her hands.**

"**Oh, sorry." Hermione said, Becca laughed.**

"**Hermione, he was joking. We all love your thirst for knowledge, could end up saving the day again." Becca said, Hermione blushed at her words.**

"**It wasn't all me, I mean you guys sacrificed yourselves, in a way, and Harry had to fight V-Voldemort." Hermione said, Ron flinched at the name and Becca's head shot up.**

"**You said his name!" Harry said with a huge smile.**

"**Well, you could say it and I figured if you could, I could." Hermione said, they laughed and got out of the carriage.**

"**Harry!" Hagrid called out, Harry went over to him.**

"**Heya Hagrid." Harry said, Hagrid beamed at him. "I wanted to say thanks for everything you did for us this year."**

"**Nonsense. Anyway, here, I wanted to give you an early birthday present." Hagrid said and handed Harry a thick book.**

"**Uh, Hagrid, don't you think Hermione would enjoy this more?" Harry asked uncertainly, Hagrid laughed.**

"**Open it, Harry." Hagrid said, Harry opened it and found pictures of his parents and Sirius and Aunt Sam. Even of the three babies and sometimes even with Draco in it.**

"**Thanks, Hagrid, you have no idea of what this means to me." Harry whispered, Hagrid nodded.**

"**You have a good summer. Rest up." Hagrid said and Harry hugged him. He jumped on the train and found his friends in a compartment. They relaxed for the whole ride, laughing over baby pictures and other photos from Harry's photo album he got from Hagrid and just talked about nothing.**

**Soon, the train ride was over. All four jumped off the train, Ron spotted his family first. He looked at Becca shyly.**

"**Well, that's my mum." Ron said and was about to walk off but Becca grabbed his arm.**

"**Aren't you going to introduce us? I'm sure Fred and George will if you wont." Becca said with a smile, they all headed over to the plump red haired woman and saw Fred and George already there.**

"**Ronald, there you are." She said and pulled him into a hug.**

"**Mum, these are my friends. Becca, Hermione and Harry." Ron said gesturing to them in turn. She smiled.**

"**Nice to meet you, I'm terribly sorry but we must go. See you next year." Mrs. Weasley said, Ron gave Becca a quick hug and before she could say anything, they were off. Harry spotted Sirius.**

"**Come on, Beccs, Hermione. Sirius is over there, we can meet up with your parents on the other side, Hermione." Harry said and they made their way over to Sirius, Luke was already there.**

"**Harry! Becca! So nice of you to join us." Sirius said, they smiled at him, he then noticed the extra person.**

"**Sirius, this is our friend Hermione Granger. Hermione this is my godfather and their dad." Harry said, Becca smiled.**

"**The girl he got caught coming down from the Astronomy tower, dad." Becca said, noticing how both of them went red. Sirius smiled, also noticing. "Oh, we wanted to know if she could come over during the summer, the end bit when our cousin arrives." Sirius looked at the girl as she moved closer to Becca.**

"**Yes, fine, but I must meet with her parents." Sirius said, they walked through the barrier. After Hermione introduced her parents and the four kids backed away and let the adults talk.**

"**Well, I have to go. See you all during the summer." Hermione said, hugged all three and walked off with her parents. Harry watched after her and smiled, its gunna be a interesting summer.**


End file.
